Nuevo amor, nuevo comienzo
by AgusCooper
Summary: Amy tiene que buscarse la vida por si sola, es difícil pero un pálido y delgado hombre la ayudará... y la hará estremecerse.
1. capítulo 1

El sonido del despertador retumbó por todo el departamento. Marcaba las doce del mediodía, el primer día de un nuevo año se habría paso.

La noche anterior estuvo con sus amigas celebrando el fin de año, no tenía planeado salir, no después de la tremenda discusión que había tenido ese mismo día con su madre. Pero Penny y Bernadette insistieron en que saliese y desconectase, que falta le hacía.

La fiesta fue tremenda, y se lo pasó en grande. Bailó y bebió hasta que amaneció, pero ya tocaba levantarse, era uno de enero y tenía que poner en marcha su propósito de año nuevo.

Encontrar un trabajo.

Era curioso, Amy Farrah Fowler, la hija del millonario Larry Fowler tenía que buscarse la vida porque su padre alegaba que se estaba convirtiendo en una malcriada que no menospreciaba el valor del dinero. Era irónico que su propio padre la acusase de aquello, cuando él era el primero en despilfarrar todo el dinero que pasaba por sus manos.

De todos modos que más daba, tenía que afrontar que su padre le había cancelado las tarjetas de crédito y ahora solo disponía del dinero que tenía ahorrado. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, todavía le llegaba para el alquiler del mes que entraba y los gastos básicos, como luz, agua etc. Pero el dilema era que no tenía para comida y tenía que encontrar un trabajo rápidamente.

Con toda la buena voluntad se dispuso a salir de la cama, pero el frío que recorrió su cuerpo nada mas poner un pie al suelo, la incitó a acurrucarse un ratito más en aquella cama calentita. A fin de cuentas, era 1 de enero, fiesta. De modo que sería absurdo ponerse a buscar ningún trabajo puesto que ni diario había ese día.

Cuando uno está de resaca y metido en la cama calentito el tiempo pasa volando. Pero no hay nada mejor para hacer que una se levante y se ponga en marcha como tener a la típica amiga entrometida que no te deja ni a sol ni ha sombra.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- Gritaba una voz chillona desde la entrada del piso -¡Se puede saber donde estabas metida!

-¡Mierda Penny! No grites tanto, que me duele la cabeza- decía Amy cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Será posible!- Exclama Penny al verla todavía en la cama -¿Me puedes decir que ha sido de todo eso que me contaste anoche de que a partir de hoy te levantarías a una hora razonable, y buscarías un trabajo como las personas decentes?

-¡Vamos mujer! No me taladres la cabeza, estoy de resaca. ¿Acaso tu no? Si bebiste lo mismo que yo.

\- Si, pero después de levantarme hace 8 horas, darme una ducha y comer algo, la resaca desaparece- Dice Penny sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿8 horas? ¿Pero es que no has dormido?- pregunta Amy todavía dormida.

-Si que he dormido.

-¿Entonces que hora es?

-Las seis de la tarde, querida- Dice la rubia esperaando ver su reacción.

-Las seis de la tarde- repite como un autómata. -¡Las seis de la tarde!- Grita poniéndose en pie una vez que ha procesado la informaron. -¡Pero si hace un momento eran las doce!

-Si, de eso hace seis horas... te volviste a dormir.

-¡No puede ser! A la mierda la comida de año nuevo- Dice llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -Y la cabeza me va a estallar.

-Lo que me extraña es que tu padre no te halla llamado para ir a comer con él- Comenta Penny.

-¿¡Como me va a llamar!? Acuérdate de lo que me dijo "¡Amy!"- Comienza a decir imitando la voz de su padre- "no quiero verte por aquí hasta que me demuestres que eres capaz de subsistir por tus propios medios, y si no es así, volverás a vivir bajo mis ordenes"

\- La verdad que tu padre asusta a veces- dice su amiga.

\- Pues ya ves, de manera que es lógico que no me llamase. En el fondo espera que regrese a casa con el rabo entre las piernas, para así poder controlarme y decirme con quien he de salir- Explica Amy.

-Es demasiado protector, no puede asimilar que su hija sea tan independiente.

\- Lo soy, es cierto. Pero no económicamente... Y aquí me tiene acorralada.

-Pues que esperas para buscar trabajo.

-Hoy es fiesta, no hay periódicos.

-Pero hay el de ayer- Explica sacando uno del bolso. -y dudo que las ofertas hayan cambiado.

-Eres lo que no hay- Suspira con aires de derrota Amy.

-Ya, lo que tu digas. Pero mira te he marcado uno. Creo que es lo que necesitas.

-A ver, déjame mirar- dice leyendo el anuncio. -"Se busca chica para realizar las tareas domesticas como cocinar y limpiar. Para casa de un soltero. Horario a convenir durante la semana. Fines de semana festivo. Llamar al 555 126 577."

-¿Que me dices?- Pregunta Penny orgullosa.

-¿Pero tu me ves limpiando la casa de un tipo? ¿Y cocinando para él?- dice incrédula ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Pues necesitas dinero, y a no ser que encuentras algo mejor, yo intentaría probar con esto. Al menos para salir del paso. Luego te buscas otra cosa.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Suspira, entendiendo que ese trabajo sería fácil de conseguirlo. Mientras estuviese trabajando ahí, tendría tiempo de ir buscando otros empleos.

-¡Ok! Entonces llama- La anima.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora?

-Claro, esperemos a llamar mañana y que ya haya contratado a otra chica.

-Esta bien- murmura entre dientes mientras marca el número de teléfono. -Esta sonando- Dice Amy.

- _Hola_ \- contestan al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola, esto, feliz año- Dice Amy ante la mirada de incredulidad de Penny.

-Feliz _año,_ _¿quien es?_ \- pregunta la voz de un hombre.

\- Buen, es que he visto el anuncio en donde dice que busca a una chica para realizar las tareas de la casa.- se explica.

 _-Si. ¿Esta interesada?_

-Pues si, por eso le llamaba- comenta la obviedad.

 _-Esta bien, entonces que le parece si mañana viene a mi casa y le hago unas cuantas preguntas._

-Muy bien- Asiente Amy y apunta la dirección que le daba y la hora. -Pues hasta mañana por la tarde, muchas gracias, ¡ah! Y mi nombre es Amy.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunta Penny cuando colgó.

-Pues hemos quedado para mañana.

-¿Y que tal? ¿Parecía guapo? ¿Tiene novia?- Comenzo a interrogarla.

-Y como voy a saber eso, solo he hablado con el dos minutos- Dice Amy cansada de oír las tonterías de su amiga.

-¡Esta bien, tranquila! No te pongas así- Se defiende Penny. -Pues ya sabes, mañana tienes una entrevista de trabajo.

-Si, que ilusión, un trabajo que se limita a limpiar la mierda de otro.

-¡No seas asi! Es un trabajo muy digno- la regaña la rubia.

-¡Lo se, insoportable! Pero si me contrata será solo temporal- sentencia Amy.

-Hasta que encuentres algo mejor- Le dice -¿Y al menos sabes como se llama?

-Si me lo ha dicho, se llama Sheldon Cooper.

 **¡Continuara!**

 **En este fic, Sheldon es un "mujeriego" y no es para nada tímido, pero tranquilos, habrá ciencia; Caltech; coito; departamento 4A y ¡mucho más!**


	2. capítulo 2

Desde los pasillos del edificio, uno de los edificios de Pasadema, se podía oír la música a todo volumen que provenía del apartamento 4A. En el interior de éste, se encontraba un hombre desesperado ante la alocada conducta de su hermana y el amigo de ésta.

-¡Quieren hacerme el favor de bajar el volumen!

-¡Vamos Sheldon! No seas así. Déjanos escuchar este cd, que en casa no tenemos este equipo de música tan bueno- Le rogaba su hermana.

-Pero será posible. Missy, ¿me estas diciendo que el que te regalé las navidades pasadas no es bueno?

-No te enojes Sheldon- intentaba calmarlo el alocado amigo de Missy. -Es que aquí la acústica es más buena.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, Billy. O me vas a decir que en tu casa no hay buena acústica… ¡Si la cadena de música la ha inventado tu madre!- Decía Sheldon exasperado. -Decir claramente que como no soy como sus madres pues pueden hacer lo que les de la gana. Que nos conocemos.

-Bueno, tu ganas hermano. Pero ya sabes como es mama. Si no termino de estudiar, no me deja hacer nada, y para cunado termino, ya es hora de acostarse- Se queja Missy.

-Pues deberías hacer caso de lo que dice. Es importante que estudies.

-No nos vengas con el cuento ahora tu tambien- decía de mala gana Billy. -Si te molestamos dínoslo y nos iremos.

-No és que molesten, pero tengo que terminar unos informes para mañana, y estoy esperando a alguien- Se explica Sheldon.

-Otro de tus ligues, he gemelo- Le dice toda pícaro Missy.

-Nada de eso. Es solo que quiero contratar a una asistenta para que se encargue de limpiar la casa.

-Vaya, pues como se entere mama se pondrá furiosa. Ya sabes que ella dice que viene ha ayudarte si es necesario- Dice Missy.

-Lo se, por eso se los pido que no digan nada. Lo que menos quiero es tener a mama todo el día aquí metida limpiando- Dice horrorizándose solo de pensarlo. -Pero con las investigaciones que estoy llevando últimamente no puedo dedicar tiempo a la casa, y la tengo muy descuidada.

-Habló el cientifico- se mofa Billy.

-A si que venga, largo de aquí. Ya vendrán otro día, que no quiero que asusten a esa chica.

-Bueno, pero ya me dirás si es guapa- Se ríe Billy.

-¡Largo!- Los echa Sheldon.

Sheldon Lee Cooper, hijo de George Cooper y Mary, hermano de Georgie, gemelo de Missy y físico teórico en la actualidad.

Desde su infancia, fue un chico muy aplicado en sus estudios. En el instituto, fue de los primeros de su promoción, pero su carácter tímido e introvertido, le dificultaba el relacionarse con los demás. Pero gracias a su amigo Leonard, compañero de instituto, se fue espabilando, y una vez terminada la carrera de física, se convirtió en uno de los mejores abogados, a sus tiernos 27 años, y de rebote en uno de los solteros más codiciados de la cuidad. Y para que negarlo, eso le encantaba.

Debido a la gran demanda que tenía a nivel profesional, se sentía bastante agobiado. De manera que siempre que tenía oportunidad salía con Leonard, Howard y Raj, de fiesta en busca de un poco de diversión. Pero como a todo no llegaba, el apartamento estaba que daba pena, y su última conquista le dejó caer, como a quien no quiere la cosa, que daba asco. Aquello lo hirió en su orgullo, de manera que decidió buscar una asistenta, para que se encargase de mantenerla limpia y ahorrarle ese trabajo. Y por suerte una chica llamada Amy había contestado al anuncio, y a no ser que fuese un adefesio o una vieja, estaba dispuesto a contratarla. Solo quedaba esperar a que llegase.

Amy ya había llegado a la dirección que tenía apuntada.Tan solo rezaba por no encontrarse con un viejo verde solterón. Porque si era así, se largaba en menos tiempo que canta un gallo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba llamando a la puerta del apartamento 4A y antes de que se pudiese arrepentir de aquello y largarse por donde había venido, un joven apuesto abrió la puerta.

-Hola buenas Tardes- dice todo educado. -¿En que puedo ayudarla?

-Hola- dice algo avergonzada. - Soy Amy, la chica que habló con usted ayer por lo del trabajo.

-¡Ha claro! Adelante pasa- la invita.

Amy pasó al interior del departamento con paso tranquilo, siguió al que se suponía la iba a contratar, y por consiguiente sería su jefe. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que realizaba una entrevista de trabajo y no tenía muy claro que decir.

Sheldon la condujo hasta el centro de la pequeña sala, la invitó a que se sentase en el sillon blanco de la izquierda, mientras él se sentaba en su lugar preferido del sofá y se la quedaba mirando. Tenía que reconocer que era una chica joven y bonita. Al menos no era ni vieja ni un adefesio, eso eran muchos puntos a su favor. Si le caía simpática, el puesto de trabajo era suyo.

-Bueno, me has dicho que te llamas Amy. ¿Verdad?

-Si señor.

-¡Por favor! No me llames señor- se reía levantando las manos. -que solo tengo 27 años, me haces sentir viejo.

-Perdona, supongo que serán los nervios- Decía Amy riéndose también, ya algo más relajada. -Si me llamo Amy y tengo 25 años.

\- Mucho gusto. Y dime, ¿por que te interesa este trabajo?

-Pues la verdad, por que necesito el dinero.

-¿Acaso no tienes la ayuda de tus padres? ¿O vives sola?

-Mi madre y mi padre, pues son un caso aparte- Dice Amy.

-¿Por que?- pregunta Sheldon de nuevo.

-Pues yo vivo sola, y me ha dicho que me espabile, y si no puedo vivir por mis propios medios, que regrese a casa- se explica.

-Y como tienes tu orgullo, has decidido plantar cara a la vida tu sola- Explica Sheldon.

-Si, más o menos- Dice Amy sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma.

-Bueno, me agradas. Me has caído bien. Por mí no hay problema en que trabajes para mi. ¿Si a ti te parece bien?

-Vaya, pues por mi no hay problema, ¿pero cuales són las condiciones, el horario y que es lo que quieres que haga exactamente?

-Claro, que tonto. Perdona, verás te explico. Lo que necesito es que te encargues de mantener la casa limpia. No te voy ha pedir que hagas los cristales para tal día, por ejemplo. Eso es algo que tu veras y que irás haciendo. Yo solo te pido que pongas orden y limpieza en este caos- Se explica Sheldon.

-Eso puedo hacerlo, pero tambien decías en el anuncio algo sobre cocinar.

-A si, eso también- Dice sorprendiéndose de sí mismo que estuviese tan despistado, tal vez ella hacía que estuviese en ese estado, pero prefirió no darle más importancia. -Tambien me gustaría que dejases echo el almuerzo y la cena preparados, a no ser que te pida lo contrario.

-Te aviso que cocinar no se me da muy bien- confiesa Amy.

-Bueno, dicen que con practica todo se mejora. O al menos yo hubiese mejorado si lo hubiese intentado.

-¿Entonces si preparo algo y me queda quemado no hay problema?- Quiere asegurarse antes de llevarse un futuro chasco.

-Ninguno, yo me lo como todo- Se ríe. -Bueno entonces quedamos entendidos- Afirma convencido

-Esto, no te lo tomes a mal. ¿Pero el tema del horario y el dinero…?- Pregunta ya avergonzada de ser ella que tocase esos puntos.

-Cierto- dice rojo de la vergüenza- Pues ven cuando quieras, mañana o tarde, me da igual. Siempre que el almuerzo y la cena estén hechas. Si las tengo que calentar tampoco hay problema. Y lo del dinero... ¿Que te parecen 1500 dolares al mes?

-¡1500 por trabajar en el horario que yo quiera, haciendo lo que yo quiera y sin saber cocinar!- Exclama alucinada- Vamos, donde esta el truco.

-¿Que Truco?- Pregunta todo ingenuo

-¿Que estas de loco, como me vas a pagar eso por el trabajo que me pides?

\- ¿Acaso consideras que es poco?

-No, todo lo contrario. No crees que estas confiando demasiado en mi?

-No lo creo. Cuando conozco a una persona se de que pie calza nada más verlo. Y como te he dicho, tu me has gustado. Y creo que podremos congeniar bien- Se explica. -De manera que decides, ¿aceptas?

-Pues claro, cuando empiezo- Dice Amy flipando de todo aquello y rezando de que no fuera un sueño.

-Mañana mismo, ven por la mañana, que yo estaré en casa y de esta manera te enseño donde esta todo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana.

Sheldon acompañó a Amy a la puerta. Estaba seguro de haber hecho bien en contratarla, pero lo que le sorprendía era su propia actitud. Como podía ser que se hubiese despistado tanto de la conversación mientras admiraba sus ojos. Eran lindos, eso no lo negaba, pero no eran los primeros ojos bonitos que veía…

Amy salió corriendo en dirrección a casa de Penny, tenía que contarle lo sucedido, seguro que no se lo iba a creer…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Para aclarar, Penny no conoce a Sheldon ni a ninguno de los chicos**.

 **Missy y Billy sparks tienen la misma edad de Sheldon y aparecerán en otros capítulos también.**


	3. capítulo 3

En cuanto Amy salió del edificio, se fue corriendo a casa de Penny. No se podía creer que hubiese conseguido el trabajo y mucho menos bajo aquellas condiciones.

Aquello, más que un trabajo era un bendición.

Tenía libre horario, no se le exigía cocinar decentemente y lo mejor de todo, ganaría bastante dinero. Se encontraba eufórica. Ahora si podría valerse por si misma y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo a su padre, obligándolo a reconocer que ya era una mujer totalmente independiente.

-Estas bromeando- Decía Penny incrédula, sin terminar por creerse todo aquello que le estaba explicando Amy.

-Te lo juro, es verdad- le confirma. -Yo también pensaba que se trataba de una broma, pero me dijo que no. Que iba todo muy en serio.

-¡Pues suerte has tenido!

-¡A que si!- gritaba Amy emocionada. -Y todo te lo debo a ti. De manera que vamos, vístete que esta noche salimos a celebrarlo y yo invito.

Amy y Penny continuaron comentado el resto de la tarde la suerte que había tenido al conseguir aquel trabajo. Una vez llegada la noche, se arreglaron dispuestas a salir de fiesta, eso si, llamando antes a Bernadette, amiga del instituto de Amy.

Las tres eran grandes amigas, Penny y Amy se conocían desde el jardín de infancia y en el instituto, conoció a Bernadette. Desde ese momento, hicieron una piña, convirtiéndose en amigas inseparables.

Ya en la discoteca, Amy puso al corriente de todo lo sucedido a su amiga.

-Que fuerte, yo alucino con la suerte que tienes- Se reía Bernadette mientras bebía de su copa.

-Tanta suerte no he tenido, que por muy buenas condiciones que me haya puesto, igualmente tendré que limpiar su mierda- decía Amy.

-¡No seas tan bruta!- exclama Penny. -muchas quisieran estar en tu situación.

-¿Y ya sabe que tu eres la hija de Larry Fowler, el dueño de la universidad donde trabaja?

-¡Que va! Ni muerta se lo digo. Si no me equivoco es físico teórico, o algo por el estilo. Imagínate que conoce a alguien del circulo de mi padre. Paso de que se entere a lo que me voy dedicar.

-Como quieras, pero si tu padre se llega a enterar por otro que no seas tu, se enfadara- La advierte Bernadette.

-Que no se enterara. Tú estate tranquila- Dice Amy intentando sacar hierro al asunto. Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Si su padre se enteraba que se ganaba la vida limpiando la casa de otro, fijo que le daba un ataque al corazón. Pero que mas daba, a fin de cuentas, ella estaba saliendo adelante por sus propios medios y en el fondo eso era lo que su padre le había dicho ¿no? -Estoy sedienta, voy a buscar algo de beber- dice Amy cambiando de tema.

En esa misma discoteca, un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban las chicas, había otro grupito de cuatro amigos, los cuales hablaban muy animadamente entre ellos, sin quitar la vista de todas las chicas guapas que pasaban por su lado.

-¿Y la rubia de la mini falda? Seguro que estaría dispuesta a pasar una noche con este humilde empresario- Se reía Barry.

\- Si claro, sobretodo humilde- Le dice Sheldon. -fijo que pasa de ti.

-¿Y si dejan que yo lo intente?- Comenta Leonard.

-Claro, mi humilde amigo y socio seguro que lo consigue- Se reía de nuevo Sheldon.

\- No se por que te ríes tanto de nosotros- dice Howard molesto.

\- Reconozcámoslo, últimamente no pescan nada por el río- Confiesa Sheldon.

\- Habló el señor científico, tu casa da asco- Se burla Howard.

-¡Ahí le as dado amigo!- le dice Leonard aplaudiéndolo.

-Rianse todo lo que quieran, pero eso ya no va a ser un problema.

\- No me digas que encontraste a una infeliz para que te limpie la casa- Dice alucinado Barry.

-Y para que cocine- Aclara Sheldon orgulloso de su logro.

-Que fuerte, pobre, la compadezco- Murmura Leonard.

-¡Ey, a que viene eso!- Se queja Sheldon.

-Pues en cuanto la hayas seducido y te canses de ella la mandarás a paseo, como siempre.

-Cierto- confirman Howard y Barry.

-¿Pero que clase te tipo creen que soy?- Dice escandalizado Sheldon.

-Ya entiendo, la chica es fea- Dice Kripke.

\- No, no lo es- Niega Sheldon.

-Pues lo dicho, pobrecita- se ríe de nuevo Leonard.

-¡Ya basta! Va a ser una relación estrictamente profesional- Aclara Sheldon.

-Claro, como Alex, tu antigua asistenta- le recuerda Howard.

-Te recuerdo, por enésima vez, que fue ella la que se me insinuó, yo no hice nada.

-Claro, tu fuiste una víctima de su cruel encanto- Se burlaba Leonard.

-Me están tomando por...

-Tranquilo, no te enfades- intenta calmarlo Kripke. -Y como han quedado, ¿se la ve confiable?

-Pues mañana por la mañana vendrá a que le muestre el departamento y supongo que ya empezará- Explica Sheldon. -y si, se la ve simpática y agradable, pero no tengo ninguna intención deshonesta con ella. Solo quiero que me cocine y me limpie la casa.

-Espero que no sea una de esas que mientras te limpian la casa, te van robando sin darte cuenta- Avisa Leonard.

-Vamos, dudo mucho que eso pase.

\- Bueno, tu ten cuidado, a fin de cuentas, estás metiendo a una desconocida en tu casa- Le advierte Howard.

-Vaya, ya están empezando a hablar como mi madre- Dice Sheldon aburrido de la conversación. -¿Saben que opino? Que yo me voy por la rubia de la mini falda- Dice marchándose a por la nueva conquista de la noche.

Leonard, Howard y Kripke se quedaron mirándolo y en menos de 5 minutos, ya la había conseguido. Se rieron de la escena y optaron por dejarlo hacer.

-Estoy seco, iré por una cerveza- dice Barry. -¿Quieren algo?- Le pregunta a los chicos.

\- No, te esperamos aquí.

Barry se fue directo a la barra por su bebida, enseguida lo atendieron, puesto que era un cliente asiduo, cosa que molestó mucho a la chica que estaba a su lado y que llevaba casi diez minutos esperando a que la atendiesen.

-¡Perdona!- dice ella toda molesta. -dime cual es el secreto para que te atiendan sin respetar la cola.

-¿Como dices?- Dice Barry agachándose un poco por no haberla oído bien.

-¡Que estaba yo antes!- le grita furiosa. -Espera tu turno.

Kripke se la quedó mirando. Era una chica más bien bajita, con el pelo castaño hasta los hombros, no tenía ningún atractivo a simple vista, eso si no contaba con esos ojos verdes que se escondían detrás de esos anteojos. Esa chica le gustó.

-Discúlpame- Dice en tono dulce. -Es solo que aquí me conocen, y ya saben de antemano que es lo que quiero.

-Vaya, pues que suerte- Dice ella. -yo llevo diez minutos esperando y ya tengo complejo de hombre invisible.

-Espera, dime que quieres y yo te lo pido.

-Un martín con limonada, si eres tan amable.

Barry llamó a uno de los camareros y le sirvió enseguida la copa.

-Gracias- dice ella cogiendo la bebida. -¿Cuanto te debo?

-Con tu nombre me conformo.

-Amy y el tuyo?- Pregunta ella.

-Barry.

-Es un placer, Barry. Pero tengo que irme, mis amigas pensarán que me he perdido o que me ha pasado algo.

-Es una lástima, pero si tu o tus amigas necesitáis algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Suelo estar por esa zona- le señala- espero volver a verte.

\- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Amy se fue bajo la atenta mirada de Barry, que solo deseba volver a verla.

-Chica, ¿donde estabas?- Pregunta Bernadette extrañada por su tardanza.

-Estaba pidiendo- aclara Amy.

-Yo diría que ligando- Se ríe Penny mirando directamente hacia donde se encontraba Kripke.

-No seas tonta, ese chico simplemente me ha ayudado. Los camareros pasaban de mi.

-Pues es guapo- Comenta Bernadette.

\- Si, ya. Pero no lo conozco- dice Amy.

-Quien sabe. ¡A lo mejor se trata de tu futuro marido!- se reía Penny.

-Dejar de tomarme el pelo- se quejaba la neurocientifica.

Entre risas y bailes la noche pasó rápidamente, y antes de que se diese cuenta ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Corriendo Amy se fue a su casa a intentar dormir algo. En unas pocas horas tenía que ir al apartamento de Sheldon y no podía llegar tarde.

Gracias a las constantes llamadas telefónicas de sus amigas logró levantarse a tiempo y llegar a la hora acordada, pero nadie le evitó una tremenda resaca.

Debía de llevar ante la puerta 4A como unos 5 minutos y nadie le abría. El sonido de su puño golpeando la puerta retumbaba en su cabeza y cuando ya se iba a rendir y marcharse, una mujer semidesnuda abrió la puerta.

-¿¡Quien diablos es a estas horas?!- dice mal humorada.

Amy se quedó helada, pues no esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen.

-Esto, creo que me he equivocado, disculpe- Decía Amy.

-Pues para la próxima ten más cuidado, la gente quiere dormir- Y la rubia le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Amy continuaba en estado de shock. Entre la resaca y las pocas horas de sueño, lo más probable era que se hubiese equivocado de puerta. Pero mirando de nuevo el número, vio que era la puerta correcta. Departamento 4A. De manera, que reunió todo el valor que pudo y llamó de nuevo, no se podía dejar perder ese trabajo. A los pocos segundos fue otra persona quien abrió. Pero esa imagen tampoco se la esperaba. Se encontró con un Sheldon en calzoncillos, medio dormido y despeinado.

-¡Diablos! Lo olvidé- decía más para si mismo que para Amy. -Pasa, pasa- la invita. -Y perdona por lo de antes. Esa chica por lo que veo no tiene muy buen despertar.

Amy pasó al interior del apartamento y se sorprendió de lo que se encontró. La ropa de ambos estaba desperdigada por todo el salón. Seguro que había tenido movida toda la noche.

\- Aquí esta el truco - murmuró para si misma.

Continuará …


	4. capítulo 4

Amy se encontraba sentada en una silla de la cocina mientras esperaba que Sheldon terminase de discutir con aquella chica. Que todo sea dicho de paso, podía oír toda la conversación.

-¿Pero tu crees que es normal que venga a las nueve de la mañana?- Despotricaba la rubia.

-Lo se Emma, y lo siento. Pero es mi nueva asistenta, y ya habíamos quedado de esta manera- Intentaba excusarse Sheldon mientras observaba como se vestía.

-Pues para la próxima, asegúrate de que nadie venga a llamar a tu puerta a estas horas, porque realmente es muy molesto- Decía enfadada.

-Lo siento, de veras. Ha sido un fallo mío.

-Bueno, si nos volvemos a ver te perdono- Dice agarrándose de su cuello y susurrándole en el oído.

-Ya nos veremos por ahí- Se la saca de encima Sheldon.

-Comprendo- Dice ella entendiendo la indirecta. -¡Si te digo la verdad, realmente necesitas que alguien ponga orden en tu vida¡- Le grita marchándose hacia la puerta. -¡Te deseo suerte!- Grita refiriéndose ha Amy. -¡Creo que la necesitarás, no confíes en hombres como éste!- Y se va dando un portazo.

Amy se encontraba súper incómoda. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante, lo último que hubiese querido, era ser testigo de una discusión entre su jefe y el ligue de turno.

-Lo siento- Comenta Sheldon entrando en la cocina. -Anoche bebí más de la cuenta, y se me olvidó que habíamos quedado.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan- Dice ella intentando sacar hierro al asunto. -si lo llego a saber, me quedo en la cama pasando la resaca- Comenta casi sin darse cuenta.

-Vaya, ¿asi que tu también saliste anoche?- Pregunta sacando la cafetera.

-Si, bueno verás. Es que salí con mis amigas para celebrar que había conseguido el trabajo, y sin darnos cuanta, se nos hizo tarde- Se excusaba.

-No pasa nada. Es normal, nos pasa a todos- Dice sonriendo- Me alegro que fueras a celebrarlo. Toma un poco de café bien cargado, yo no tomo pero creo que tú lo necesitas.

-Si, gracias- Acepta el café.

-¿Gran comienzo, no te parece?- Se reía mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Si, la verdad es que ha sido más intenso de lo que me esperaba- Se reía. -No, ahora en serio. Lamento mucho que tu novia se haya enfadado, la verdad es que es muy temprano.

-Tranquila, no es mi novia. Además tu y yo ya habíamos quedado antes.

-Vaya, así que eres todo un don Juan- Dice irónicamente.

-Bueno, se hace lo que se puede. A fin de cuentas estoy soltero, solo trato de divertirme un poco para desconectar del trabajo- Se explica el físico.

-No, lo entiendo. Más aún si no estas con nadie- Dice Amy. -¿y a que te dedicas si se púede saber?- Pregunta curiosa.

\- Soy científico, físico teórico para ser exacto.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Como dices?- pregunta divertido.

-Bueno, es que ayer me diste esa impresión. Tienes apariencia de serlo.

-¿Tengo apariencia?- Pregunta sorprendido. -¿Y que apariencia tengo?

-Pues no se, ayer ibas con muchos libros, las pizarras llenas de ecuaciones que hay en tu despacho y tu título de doctorado colgado en la pared del despacho...- Explica Amy. - Si no eras científico, tenías que ser maestro. Eso sin contar en donde vives, pues solo alguien que gane mucho dinero puede permitírselo.

-Vaya vista que tienes- confiesa Sheldon. -Nunca pensé que fuese tan obvio.

-Bueno, supongo que he visto muchos como tú.

-¿A si? ¿Y eso? ¿Tu padre es científico?

-No, no quise decir eso - Comento Amy dándose cuenta que había metido la pata. -Es que tengo una amiga que tiene mucho dinero, y siempre que voy a su casa, veo a los amigos de su padre que suelen ser hombres de negocios o científicos. Por eso me recordaste a uno- Miente.

-Entiendo- Dice dando un sorbo de té. -Y bueno, ya sabes que soy científico y que estoy soltero... ¿Que me dices de ti?

-Pues no gran cosa, desde hoy soy tu asistenta- Sonríe. -y estoy soltera. Como te dije vivo sola, no me hablo con mis padres. Tengo dos amigas, que són como mis hermanas y soy hija única.

-¿Y has estudiado alguna carrera?

-Sí, el año pasado terminé neurobiología.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y que haces buscando empleo como asistenta?- Se sorprende Sheldon.

-Cuando terminé la carrera, me quise tomar un año sabático, mi padre aceptó, pero no contaba con que me fuese de casa. De manera que el dinero que me pasaba cada mes ha dejado de hacerlo. Y te seré sincera, ¡necesito dinero ya! Porque las facturas hay que pagarlas y tengo que comer, y con lo que me queda no me llega.

-Y claro, por eso has aceptado la primera oferta de trabajo que te han ofrecido- Entiende.

-Exacto.

-¿Y no quieres buscar un trabajo de lo tuyo?

-Esa es la idea, pero primero necesito solventar el tema económico. Una vez lo tenga, buscaré empleo de lo mío- Le explica. -espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para ti.

-Para nada, es normal que una chica joven no se vaya a dedicar a trabajar de por vida como mujer de la limpieza- La tranquiliza. -por mi no hay problema, es más. Si me entero de algún trabajo te lo diré.

-Wow. Muchas gracias.

Amy estaba encantada con aquel chico. Era amable, atento y encantador. Eso sin contar que era generoso a la hora de pagar el dinero, la comprendía perfectamente y era muy guapo.

La pena era que se trataba de un solterón de oro. Debía esta acostumbrado a mujeres explosivas, como la rubia de antes y a ella solo debía verla como una chiquilla. En fin, que más daba eso. Lo importante era que tenía trabajo, que podría demostrarle a su padre que se podía valer por si misma y de paso, a lo mejor tenía suerte y Sheldon la ayudaba a encontrar un trabajo capacitado para sus estudios. Ese año nuevo, que había empezado desastrosamente, se estaba convirtiendo en una buena oportunidad para ella.

-Aquí tienes la copia de la llave- Le entrega. -Ya te dije que puedes venir cuando quieras. Pero te aviso, que a lo mejor, algún día te encuentras la misma estampa de esta mañana.

-Por lo que me vas a pagar, como si te encentro con tres supermodelos rubias- Se reía. -Tu tranquilo, intentaré que no se repita lo de hoy.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclama Sheldon. -Yo me voy a dar una ducha y me iré a trabajar un poco. Tu empieza por donde quieras.

-Bueno. ¿Que quieres que haga para comer? ¿Hay algo que no te guste?

-Haz lo que quieras, me lo como todo y todo me gusta.

Dicho esto, Sheldon se fue a cambiarse dejando a Amy sola en la cocina. Ya estaba todo dicho. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era comenzar a trabajar, el problema era... ¿Por donde empezaba? Bueno, ya que estaba en la cocina, ese sería un buen comienzo. Lo malo era que esa cocina era enorme, de manera que se limitaría a limpiar los platos, ordenarla un poco y fregar el suelo. Mas adelante haría una limpieza a fondo de armarios y cajones. Lo importante era que a simple vista se viese limpia y ordenada. Pero el problema era de donde sacaba un cubo y una fregona. Sabía que tenía que estar pos algún lado, hasta que se dio cuanta que debería estar en el cuarto de baño. Si había un segundo piso, lo más seguro es que en el de arriba estuviese Sheldon y que allí hubiese otro cuarto de baño. Así que se fue a buscar el segundo de esa misma planta, y cundo lo encontró entró tranquilamente, encontrándose lo que había querido evitar...

Un Sheldon totalmente desnudo se apareció enfrente suyo.

-¡Lo siento!- Gritó avergonzada. -Pensaba que estarías en el piso de arriba- Se disculpaba cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

-Tranquila, tenía que haberte avisado. Arriba no hay cuarto de baño, lo hice sacar para hacer mi habitación más grande- Dice tranquilamente mientras se secaba el pelo con a toalla indiferente a su desnudez. -En el piso de arriba solo esta mi habitación y mi despacho. Todo lo demás esta aquí abajo.

-Lo siento- Volvía a disculparse.

-Tranquila. ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres usar el baño?

-No para nada, es que estaba buscando el cubo y la fregona, y supuse que estarían en el baño.

-A claro, es que no te he dicho donde esta nada.

-No te preocupes, ya lo iré encontrando yo sola- Decía dándole la espalda roja como un tomate.

-Espera que te lo paso- Le dice sonriendo y divertido de ver su reacción. -Toma.

-Gracias- dice Amy alargando la mano desde su posición intentando alcanzar el cubo y topando con el pecho de él por error. -¡Lo siento!- Grita mas avergonzada.

-¡Te dije que no pasa nada!- Se reía a carcajada limpia. -Te lo dejo a tu lado.

-Gracias, y perdona- Dice agachándose para cogerlo y salir de allí de inmediato.

Sheldon terminó de arreglarse recordando divertido aquel incidente. Aquella chica le caía muy bien. Era simpática, alegre y sincera. Además de ser vergonzosa, que eso le sumaba un atractivo mas en ella, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres que se escandalizaban por su desnudez. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiesen llegar a ser buenos amigos, pues una mujer como amiga no la había tenido.

Cuando lo tenía todo preparado y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pensó que ir a despedirse en persona haría que ella se sintiese más avergonzada. Y no quería hacerle pasar por un mal rato. De manera que desechó la idea y se despidió desde la puerta.

-¡Me voy a trabajar!- Le grita. -Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Esta bien!- Le contesta ella desde la cocina. -Hasta mañana, y perdona por lo de antes.

Sheldon no contestó, se limitó a marcharse mientras se reía de nuevo al recordar la escena.

Ya casi era mediodía, y había limpiado bastante. Pero le quedaba lo que menos le apetecía hacer a Amy, el cocinar.

¿Pero que le iba a cocinar? De manera que tubo una idea, salió corriendo a la calle y se fue a una librería ha comprar varios libros de recetas. Cocinar no sabía, pero si seguía las instrucciones de uno de esos libros, seguro que se las podría apañar. Cuando lo compro, salió disparada hacia la casa de Sheldon, pero con las prisas, chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay!- Decía ella quejandose y sobándose el culo desde el suelo.

-Lo siento- Se disculpa un chico. -No te vi salir- Le dice mientras la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

-No, si la culpa ha sido mía, que he salido disparada- Se disculpa ella.

-¿Amy?- Pregunta el chico ante la mirada de " ¿te conozco?" que ponía ella. -Soy Barry, Barry Kripke. Nos conocimos anoche en la discoteca cuando no te atendían en la barra.

-¡Barry! Es cierto- Dijo ella acordándose de la noche anterior. -Lo siento, entre las prisas y la caída, no te había reconocido.

-No pasa nada- Le sonríe. -¿Y que haces por aquí, vives cerca?

-No, eso quisiera. Trabajo por la zona. ¿Y tu?

-He ido a ver a mi amigo, pero ya debe haber ido a la oficina, y eso que me dijo que hoy se quedaría en casa.

-¿Oficina?- pregunta ella.

-Si, es que soy físico, y mi amigo vive por la zona. Y quería hablar con él de un asunto, y evitar tener que ir al trabajo. Pero veo que no me voy a librar.

-Vaya- Comenta Amy pensando que estaba rodeada de cientificos. -Pues lo siento por ti- Dice divertida. -Perdóname, pero tengo que irme.

-¿O si no se preocuparan por ti?

-Mas o menos…

-Bueno. ¿Iras esta noche con tus amigas a la discoteca?- Le pregunta todo interesado.

-Supongo que si.

-Entonces ahí nos veremos- Le dice contento. -No te entretengo más, nos vemos en la noche.

-Esta bien, hasta la noche- Se despide Amy con una sonrisa y comienza a correr. Apenas disponía de tiempo y tenía que averiguar que diablos le cocinaba a Sheldon.

Barry llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la oficina. Se había encontrado con aquella chica de nuevo, la veía muy sencilla y eso le gustaba. Tenía esperanzas en que esa noche las suerte le sonriese.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- Le pregunta Sheldon cuando lo ve aparecer.

-Es que me he encontrado con una chica que conocí anoche- Le explica Kripke.

-Vaya, debe ser una gran chica, por la cara de tonto que traes puesta- Se reía.

-Eso espero- Dice pensado todavía en Amy. -¿Bueno, y se puede saber que demonios haces tu aquí?- Pregunta regresando a la realidad. -Me habías dicho que te quedarías en tu departamento.

-Si, pero la asistenta ya ha empezado a trabajar y he preferido dejarla sola, para que se familiarice con la casa.

-¿Pero no te fuiste anoche con la rubia aquella?

-Si- Confirma Sheldon, dándole la espalda y mirando a la pizarra.

-¿Y a que hora se fue?, por que pensaba que aún estarían durmiendo.

-Pues yo después de tomarme un café, ella en cuanto ha llegado la asistenta a las nueve de la mañana.

-No me digas que los vio juntos.

-Mas o menos. Más bien, nos ha despertado, y no sabes cómo se enojo la rubia- Se reía Sheldon.

-Vaya, no me extraña- Dice Barry. -¿Y tu asistenta no se ha asustado?

-No, la verdad que es una chica genial y lo ha entendido.

-Bueno, me alegro. Solo faltaba que te dejase colgado en su primer día- Comenta. -¿Y que tal ha ido?

-Bien, si no contamos con el incidente del cuarto de baño.

-¿Incidente en el cuarto de baño?- Pregunta picaron. -Cuenta, cuenta...

-Recién salía de la ducha y me estaba secando el pelo, y ella entró, pensando que yo estaría en otro cuarto de baño, buscando el cubo de la fregona- Se explica Sheldon.

-Y te ha visto totalmente desnudo- se reía.

-Si, y no veas como se puso. La pobre se moría de la vergüenza.

-Vaya, ya me imaginaba que la pervertirías, pero no pensaba que fuese tan pronto- Se reía a carcajada limpia.

-¡Cállate quieres!- Lo regaña Sheldon. -¿Pero que me dices de ti, le has pedido el número de teléfono ha esa chica?

-No, pero he quedado esta noche con ella en la discoteca, así que esta noche salimos de marcha- Decía Barry emocionado.

\- Otra vez…- Murmura sin muchos ánimos.

 **Continuará...**


	5. capítulo 5

-¡Jajaja!- Se reía Bernadette. -¡Me estas diciendo que en tu primer día lo viste desnudo en el baño!- Continuaba riéndose.

-Vamos, no te burles tanto- Se quejaba Amy. -pase una gran vergüenza, imagina lo que pensará de mi.

-No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente, estas cosas pasan- Trataba de tranquilizarla Penny, aunque no podía evitar reírse también de solo imaginarse la escena.

-Ten amigas para esto- Dice cruzándose de brazos, enfadada.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto. Perdónanos- Se disculpaba la rubia. -¿Pero a parte de eso no ha pasado nada más, verdad?

-Bueno, si no contamos en que lo desperte esta mañana cuando estaba con su ligue de la noche y esta se fue furiosa. Entonces no, no paso nada más- Dice como si nada.

-Pero que me estas contando- se reía de nuevo Bernadette. -Vaya comienzo.

-¿En serio lo despertaste a él con la chica con la que ha pasado la noche?- Pregunta Penny alucinada.

-Tal y como te lo cuento- Afirma Amy. -Y es más, me ha advertido que eso pude volver a suceder.

-¿Pero él se enfado contigo?- Pregunta Penny ya que la microbiologa continuaba riéndose de la mala suerte de su amiga.

-¡No lo se! Pero creo que en el fondo le hice un favor y todo para poder sacársela de encima- Comenta. -es muy amable y se ve simpático. Hablamos y nos hemos conocido un poco más.

-Entonces me alegro- Dice Penny. -¿Pero se puede saber por que nos invitaste a cenar a tu casa? Dudo que no sea solo para explicarnos esto, ya que tu no sabes cocinar.

-Bueno, no sabré cocinar, pero si se preparar "Pollo y cuscús con arroz al vapor "- Dice toda orgullosa ante la mirada de atónita de sus amigas.

-¿El que?- pregunta Bernadette.

-Eso "Pollo y cuscús con arroz al vapor"- Repite. -Es que tuve que cocinar para Sheldon y no sabía que hacer. Entonces me fui corriendo a la librería y compre varios libros de cocina. Y los ingredientes para esa receta, los tenía, lo malo era que es una receta para ocho personas y me he llevado la comida sobrante, y como me salio medio decente, me he dicho a mi misma " Vamos a compartir este pequeño milagro de Dios con mis amigas"- Se reía.

\- La verdad, es que estas como una cabra- Le dice Bernadette.

\- Mira quien habla.

Las tres amigas se dispusieron cenar entre risas. La sorpresa fue general, al comprobar que aquello era comestible. Eso tranquilizó mucho a Amy. Si seguía las recetas al pie de la letra esperaba no hacer ningún desastre en la cocina de Sheldon.

Ya avanzada la noche los chicos se encontraban en la discoteca, y como no, Barry se encargó de contarle el ya famoso incidente entre Sheldon y su asistenta, además de la rápida marcha en tiempo récord del ligue de la noche anterior.

-Si es que eso solo te puede pasar a ti- Comentaba Leonard divertido.

-Ya ves, cosas que pasan- Se reía tambien el físico teórico. -¿Y bueno, ya localizaste a la chica misteriosa, Kripke?- Le pregunta Sheldon a Barry.

-Si, creo que si- Dice satisfecho de verla de nuevo en la barra.

-¿Y no nos la vas a presentar?- Pegunta Howard.

-Para que este de aquí me la quite, ni loco- Dice refriéndose a Sheldon.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuando hice algo así? Si nos gusta una chica el plan en no meterse- Se defiende.

-Claro, como la rubia de anoche, que YO vi primero, y TU terminaste por llevártela a la cama- Decía Leonard.

-¡Vamos! Ya saben a lo que me refiero. Si esa chica te gusta de verdad, no pienso meterme- Le dice el físico para tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, por las dudas, yo no la presentare hasta que este la cosa mas segura. Ahora si me disculpan...- Dice alejándose de ellos.

Cuando se aseguró de estar fuera del alcance de la vista de los buitres que tenía por amigos, fue en dirección hacia donde estaba Amy.

-De nuevo el camarero te ignora- Le dice al oído.

-Por lo que veo si, me sorprende y todo que seas capaz de ver a la mujer invisible- Se Reía Amy sabiendo perfectamente que era Barry el que estaba detrás suyo.

-Espera, yo pido por ti. ¿Martín con limonada?- Le pregunta queriéndose asegurar.

-Buena memoria- Le recalca. -Si por favor.

En menos que canta un gallo, ella ya tenía su bebida y se encontraban sentados en una mesa para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

-A partir de ahora, cada vez que quiera tomar algo iré en tu busca- Se reía Amy.

-Es que en este local, los camareros dan prioridad a los que somos habituales, pues solemos dejar buenas propinas.

-Entonces en cuanto esté forrada de dinero, ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Y que me cuentas?- Le pregunta Barry. -¿Vives sola? O con tus padres.

-Vivo sola.

-Vaya, de manera que eres una mujer independiente.

-Al menos lo intento- Dice ella. -Pero hasta ahora no había conseguido un trabajo, vivía de lo que mi padre me pasaba cada mes, hasta que se cansó.

-Eso me suena- Se reía. -A mi me pasó más o menos lo mismo, hasta que con un amigo decidimos asociarnos y hacer unos trabajos clasificados de un reactor de fusión.

-Vaya, hay que ser valiente para iniciar un proyecto tan ambicioso con lo joven que eres. ¿Que tienes, 26 años?

-Casi, 27. Pero al estar con mi amigo, no es tan complicado. Es una aventura, si. Pero no la recorres solo.

-Es importante tener buenos amigos.

-Si, mira como dice el tercero en discordia, la familia te la encuentras pero los amigos los eliges.

-¿El tercero en discordia?- Pregunta divertida..

-Si, es otro colega, tambien hay un ingeniero. Los cuatro siempre estamos juntos y formamos un grupo.

-¿También son cientificos?

-Si, uno es físico experimental y el otro ingeniero.

-Vaya, que interesante- Comenta Amy mirando el reloj. -Dios, ya son las dos de la madrugada- Dice levantándose. -Lo siento, pero he de irme. Mañana madrugo.

-Bueno, pero antes me gustaría que me dieses tu numero de teléfono, para poder llamarte. Si no te importa- Dice tímidamente.

-Claro, apunta- Le dice dándoselo. -bueno, pues ya quedaremos.

-Dalo por hecho- Dice contento Barry. -nos vemos.

Amy se fue directa a donde estaban sus amigas, rezando para que no se enfadasen con ella por haber desaparecido sin decir nada. Pero sus rezos no fueron escuchados por nadie.

-¿¡Se pude saber donde te habías metido!?- Le dice Bernadette.

-Lo siento. Es que me encontré con ese chico tan guapo que les he dicho antes.

-¿Barry?- Pregunta Penny.

-El mismo- Afirma.

-Bueno luego nos cuentas, porque ahora mismo te vas a dormir que mañana tienes una entrevista de trabajo- Le dice emocionada la microbiologa.

-¿Como dices?- Pregunta, sorprendida.

-El amigo de un primo mío, trabaja para una empresa pequeña de proyectos biólogos para estímulos en animales, y necesitan de alguien que les gestione los resultados. Le hemos hablado de ti y ha accedido a conocerte- Explica.

-Pero como no aparecías, se ha marchado. Nos ha dado la dirección y ha dicho que te esperará mañana por la mañana a primera hora- Termina por decir Penny.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo una entrevista!- Decía contenta. - ¡Gracias chicas! ¡Gracias!

Mientras se iba de la discoteca, dejando atrás a sus amigas, se dispuso a parar un taxi para que la llevase a casa, pero estos no paraban. Llevaba como diez minutos esperando, y en pleno enero, el frío se le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Menos mal que un conocido suyo se percató de su presencia.

-¡Amy! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Sheldon, que sorpresa- Dice ella. -Estoy esperando que un taxi pare para llevarme a casa, pero no se que pasa que últimamente tengo complejo de hombre invisible- Dice desesperada y congelada de frío.

-¿Cuanto llevas esperando?

-Como diez minutos mínimo.

-Te vas a congelar, anda ven. Yo te llevo- Se ofrece él.

-No quisiera ser una molestia.

-Serás una molestia, si mañana te encuentran congelada y me acusan a mi de culpable por dejarte aquí- Le dice- anda, no seas tonta. Vamos.

Amy lo siguió hasta el coche. Estaba agradecida de que se hubiese ofrecido a llevarla, porque si no, su profecía habría terminado por cumplirse.

-Muchas gracias- Dice Amy dentro del auto. -¿Que hacías aquí? ¿Estabas en la discoteca?

-Si, con unos colegas, pero uno se ha largado ha ver una chica con la que había quedado y el otro se me ha fugado con una prima suya, de manera que para quedarme solo, pues he preferido irme- Le explica. -¿Tu tambien estabas dentro?

-Si, es una pena el que no hayamos coincidido.

-Cierto, para la próxima te invitaré una trago si me concedes un baile- Le dice.

-Trato echo- Le extiende la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Espera, deja que encienda el aire- Dice cogiendo sus manos. -Dios estas helada.

-Si, un poco- Comenta avergonzada al acordarse de lo sucedido en la mañana. -esto, perdona por lo de antes.

-¿Todavía estas con eso? No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Yo ya lo he olvidado- La tranquiliza. -Por cierto, que era eso que preparaste para comer, estaba delicioso.

-Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni idea- Se reía. -Era la única cosa que podía cocinar con la comida que tenías.

-Para no saber cocinar te quedó delicioso. No lo había comido antes. ¿Que era?

-"Pollo y Cuscús con arroz al vapor" y si te digo la verdad, saqué la receta de un libro- Confesa abiertamente.

-¡Entonces te felicito! Hazme un favor y no tires ese libro- Se reía Sheldon con ella.

El trayecto de la discoteca al departamento de Amy se hizo muy corto para Sheldon. Le encantaba hablar con aquella chica, cada vez que lo hacia terminaba riéndose a carcajada limpia. Y eso le gustaba. Se sentía cómodo en su presencia, podía hablar de cualquier cosa que ella le seguía la conversación. Una parte de él sintió que ya se tuviesen que despedir, pero sabía que por la mañana la vería y eso lo reconfortaba.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado- Dice. -¿Así que aquí es donde vives?

-Si, aquí es. Muchas gracias por traerme.

-De nada, nos vemos mañana por la mañana- Se despide.

-Hay si , se me olvidaba- Dice Amy. -mañana llegaré más tarde.

-¿Por que?- Pregunta algo confundido. -¿Tienes planes?

-No, lo que pasa es que mi amiga me ha conseguido una entrevista de trabajo con el amigo de un primo suyo, y me quiere ver mañana a primera hora- Le explica. -Espero que no te moleste.

-No para nada- disimula.

-Además me dijiste que podía hacer el horario que quisiera.

-Si, así es. No te preocupes, haz esa entrevista y mañana me cuentas- Dice Sheldon fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces mañana te cuento, nos vemos.

Sheldon no arrancó el coche hasta que no vio como Amy entraba dentro del edificio. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que se buscase otro trabajo más calificado para ella, pero no cuando no había trabajado ni dos días para él. Bueno, no podía ser egoísta, aquella chica era fenomenal, y se merecía encontrar un trabajo mejor. Solo esperaba, que si la llegaban a contratar, no perder el contacto con ella.

 **Continuará...**


	6. capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente Amy fue directa a la entrevista que tenía concertada. En cuanto llegó, preguntó por Tomas, que era el amigo del primo de Bernadette. La secretaria, que ya estaba avisada de su llegada, la hizo pasar al despacho.

En su interior estaba Tomas, que vestía de manera informal, y la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, me alegra que hallas aceptado el entrevistarte conmigo, Amy.

-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad.

-Por favor toma asiento- Le pide. - ya me contó Bernadette que estás buscando empleo- Le comenta mientras la observa de pie.

-Si, la verdad es que el plan inicial era tomarme un año sabático, pero las cosas al final no han salido como esperaba.

-Es cierto, algo me han dicho.

-Vaya, ¿y que más te dijeron de mi esas que tengo por amigas?- Pregunta algo molesta de que ese tipo supiese cosas de ella, que a lo mejor no quería que supiese.

-Me dijeron que vives sola, que tienes 25 años- Empieza a decir mientras se le va acercando. -Que estas soltera y que te ves en la penosa situación de ir a la casa de un hombre para limpiarla.

-¿Penosa situación?

-Mira, te seré sincero- Dice apoyando sus manos en los apoya brazos de la silla quedando su cara a centímetros de la de ella. -hace tiempo que te conozco, y me gustas. Si te portas bien conmigo, te prometo que trabajo no te va a faltar.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me das el trabajo si me acuesto contigo?- Pregunta ofendida.

-Chica lista.

-¡Vete al diablo!- Le grita y se lo saca de encima. -Pero quien rayos crees que eres para hacerme venir aquí a perder mi tiempo y hacerme semejante absurda proposición.

-Pero que estas diciendo, si te acuestas con ese tipo por dinero, por que no a cambio de un trabajo- Dice enfadado.

-¿¡Pero de que estas hablando!? ¡Yo solo le limpio la casa, no me acuesto con él!- Le grita.

-¿Amy Farrah Fowler es una simple empleada domestica? Vamos, no me lo creo. Conozco a muchas de tu estatus que se dedican a estar con personas influyentes a cambio de regalos, no es necesario que uses esa tapadera conmigo.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras!- Le dice con toda su rabia marchándose de aquel lugar.

Como era posible que le hubiese sucedido aquello. ¡Era inadmisible, que la hubiesen tomado por una ramera de lujo! Se sentía humillada e insultada, y ahora que corría por las calles fue consciente del peligro que había corrido y el miedo empezó a invadirla por dentro.

Y lo peor de todo es que la había reconocido.

¿Y si alguien que conociese su padre le contaba lo sucedido? Entonces se metería en serios problemas.

Ya era el mediodía, antes de ir al apartamento de Sheldon, se fue a una cafetería haber si se calmaba un poco, pero eso no ocurrió. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y asustada, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, pero como mínimo tenía que hacerle la comida, para eso le pagaba, y no estaba en situación de perder el empleo.

Él, a pesar de que se tenía que haber ido al trabajo, decidió quedarse y hacerlo en casa. Aunque llamó y alegó que se encontraba enfermo, la verdad era que quería saber como le había ido a Amy en la dichosa entrevista. Pero por las horas que eran, lo más seguro que estaría con sus amigas celebrando su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Ya desesperado de mirar el reloj, y ver como los minutos no pasaban nunca, bajó a la cocina a comer algo, pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando en ese instante Amy entraba por la puerta.

-¡Amy! Ya llegaste- Comenta como si no la esperase.

-Si- Dice secamente.

Sorprendido por aquella respuesta tuvo la ligera sospecha de que quizás no le había ido tan bien esa entrevista, y no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco.

-Ven, te invito un café- Dice alegremente. -Y me cuentas como te fue.

-No puedo, tengo que preparar la comida- Dice Amy dejandolo solo, en la entrada de la casa y con la sonrisa en la cara.

Aquello era un echo, esa entrevista había tenido que ser un completo desastre, Sheldon estaba seguro de ello y necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara.

-Sólo son 5 minutos- La agarra de la mano y se la lleva al sala, sentándola en el sofá. -Vamos, dijiste que me lo contarías.

Sheldon esperaba a que ella de dijera que no la habían aceptado por no dar el perfil, o por no tener suficiente experiencia. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que ocurrió en realidad.

Amy se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, él se quedó petrificado, no esperaba esa reacción, debía habérselo tomado muy mal o haber sido muy duros con ella.

-Vamos tranquila, ellos se lo pierden- Susurraba mientras acariciaba su espalda. -Ya verás como terminan por arrepentirse de no haberte contratado.

-La que se arrepiente de haber ido soy yo- Decía entre los llantos

-A ver, cálmate y me cuentas qué pasó.

-Sheldon, dime una cosa- Le dice mientras intenta contener las lágrimas.

-¿Que?- Pregunta curioso.

-¿Tengo apariencia de ramera?- Cuestiona temblando por la rabia.

-¡Pero que estas diciendo!- Exclama sorprendido de la pregunta. -¡Claro que no! ¿Por que preguntas eso?

-Me llamaron para esa entrevista por que se pensaban que lo era- Dice ella toda furiosa.

-¿Como dices?- Pregunta alarmado.

-Me ofrecían el trabajo a cambio de acostarme con ese imbécil.

Aquello fue como si tirasen un cubo de agua fría sobre Sheldon. Se había imaginado cientos de cosas, pero algo parecido en ningún momento. Como podía ser tan cerdo de hacer una proposición como esa.

-¿Y que hiciste?- Pregunta temiendo lo peor, dadas las horas a las que había llegado.

-Lo mande al diablo y me fui.

-Creo que no esperaba menos de ti- Dice más tranquilo

-¿Y como se supone que debo tomar eso?

-Bien, Amy. No te asustaste y lo enfrentaste, no todas habrían echo eso.

-Tal vez si, la verdad es que después de pensarlo bien, no se como fui capaz de largarme de allí de esa manera. Cuando estaba en la calle me entro pánico

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Me fui a una cafetería a ver si me calaba un poco, no quería que me vieras en ese estado- Le explica.

-¡Serás tonta!- La regaña. -¡Tendrías que haber venido aquí de inmediato! Yo estaba preocupado por ti y tu en una cafetería sola.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?- Dice sorprendida de aquella confesión.

-Si bueno, no sabía como te había ido, y era consciente de que esa entrevista era muy importante para ti- Intenta disimular. -Anoche estabas tan emocionada…

-Gracias- Lo interrumpe Amy dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Será mejor que me ponga a cocinar o ni para mañana vas a comer- Dice intentando volver a la normalidad.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¡Claro! Lo que quieras.

-Cocina para dos, no quiero comer solo.

-Yo tampoco.

 **Continuará.**


	7. capítulo 7

-Ya me oíste, dile a tu primo que su amigo es un cretino.

 _-Amy, enserio lamento_ _mucho lo que te paso, no imaginé que algo así sucedería-_ Se disculpaba Bernadette desde el oro lado del teléfono.

-Tranquila, tu no eres la culpable. Solo tratabas de ayudarme- La tranquiliza Amy.

 _-Aun así, debí darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones_ \- Continuaba lamentándose la pequeña rubia.

-No te preocupes, de verdad. Ahora te dejo, tengo que colgar o el pollo se me quemará- Decía la neurocientifica mirando el horno.

-¿Pollo? ¿Acaso no vas a cocinar otra de tus genialidades?- Se burlaba la microbiologa.

-Mira no tengo tiempo para tu sarcasmo, nos vemos luego- Se despide colgando el teléfono y sacando corriendo el pollo del horno. -Por los pelos se me quema- Hablaba sola en la cocina.

-¿Quien era?- Pegunta Sheldon entrando en ésta.

-Era Bernadette, me llamó para saber cómo me fue y le conté lo que pasó.

-¿Bernadette es la que te había conseguido la entrevista, verdad?

-La misma- Afirma poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-Se debe sentir muy mal- Comenta Sheldon mientras la ayuda a poner los vasos.

-Creo que si, pero no es su culpa. Ella no se podía imaginar que la cosa terminara de esa manera- Dice mientras sirve la sopa. -Bueno esto ya está, a comer.

-¿Sopa y pollo?- Pregunta algo decepcionado. -Esperaba algo más exótico, como lo de ayer.

-Tu tambien vas a empezar con eso, si lo llego a saber solo te hago un huevo frito con papas- Dice molesta.

-Esta bien, perdona- Se disculpa. -Huele muy bien.

-Gracias.

Amy lo observa atentamente. Lo conocía hace poco, pero lograba hacerla sentir como si estuviese en su propia casa. Se sentía muy bien en su presencia, y le daba la sensación de que eran amigos de toda la vida. Aquello le causaba gracia, ya que ella solía ser bastante desconfiada y le costaba encariñarse de alguien. Pero ese científico, con su sencillez y sonrisa, había logrado traspasar esa barrera desde el primer instante.

-¿Que tanto miras?- Pregunta Sheldon al sentirse observado.

-Pensaba en que me da la sensación de que te conozco de toda la vida.

-Vaya. ¿Eso es bueno, no?

-Supongo, no lo se. No me hagas caso. Estoy algo sensible, supongo que es por lo de esta mañana- Comenta Amy intentando cambiar de tema.

-No se si será por eso. Pero debo reconocer que a mi me pasa lo mismo- Afirma. -No se, pero cuando estoy contigo no veo en la necesidad de medir mis palabras, es como si estuviese con uno de mis amigos.

-Vaya, o sea que me ves como a un chico- Le dice molesta.

-No como a un chico, pero no eres como las mujeres que estoy acostumbrado a tratar.

-¿Y debería sentirme alagada por eso?

-Te aseguro que si- Se ríe.

-Yo no le veo la gracia, puede que no sea una rubia pechugona con unas curvas de vértigo, como la de la otra noche. Pero soy una mujer y te aseguro que tengo mis encantos!- Afirma ofendida.

-Si, encantos de leona- Continua riéndose.

-Se acabó, al diablo lo que pensaba de ti. Eres como todos- Le recrimina. -como no me ves como ha una posible conquista, ya no me consideras como a una mujer por la que preocuparse, de manera que me quedo como la amiga marimacho.

-Yo no dije eso- Se defiende él.

-¡Es como si lo hubieses dicho. Sabes una cosa!- Le grita levantándose de la mesa. -Estoy harta que los hombres solo vean en mi dos cosas. La primera es una buena fuente de dinero para agrandar el suyo, y la segunda, un "colega"- Y remarca la última palabra como si fuese un insulto.

-¿Fuente de dinero?- Pregunta sin entender bien a lo que se refiere.

-Claro, es que no te lo había dicho. Me llamo Amy, soy la hija del científico consumado Larry Fowler, que por casualidad es el dueño de la universidad donde trabajas- Le dice enfadada. -¿Sorprendido verdad? Pero no te confundas, no quiero el papel de pobre niña rica, que su papa no le pasa la mensualidad. Por mi te puedes meter tu compasión y tus colegas por donde te quepa- Despotricaba por toda la cocina ante la mirada de Sheldon.

-Y sabes que más te digo…

Aquella frase no pudo ser acabada. Mientras gritaba enfadada Sheldon fue tras ella y la calló con un beso.

-Ahora hablo yo- Le susurra separándose apenas un centímetro de sus labios. -Primero, si te considero como un amigo, es por que te respeto como mujer. Segundo, si pienso que no eres como esas mujeres y que eso es bueno, es porque ellas no tienen cerebro , solo cuerpo. Y tu tienes ambas cosas. Y Tercero, me da igual que tu padre sea el hombre más poderoso del mundo o el más pobre, a mi quien me interesa es la persona que tengo delante, no su nombre o su apellido.

No se podía creer lo que él había echo ni dicho. Pero lo que menos se podía creer, es que todavía estuviese en sus brazos. Se sentía como una chiquilla, tonta, a la cual le habían dado unas nalgadas por una rabieta sin sentido. Lo que en lugar de un cachatazo, había recibido un beso.

Shedon se la quedó observando, ahora que la tenía de cerca, podía ver aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes, que se podían confundir perfectamente con unos zafiros. Ante su silencio optó por besarla de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión se deleitó, por que la primera vez fue un impulso.

Comenzó a besarla lentamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Deseaba que ella participase, pero no tubo que esperar demasiado, poco a poco Amy se fue relajando y se dejó llevar por el beso que le daba. Pero todo lo bueno termina, y ese mágico momento fue interrumpido por la llamada de alguien a la puerta.

De mala gana Sheldon se separó de Amy y fue a ver quien era el que los había interrumpido.

Ella se quedó sola en la cocina analizando todo lo sucedido. Primero estaban hablando tranquilamente, luego ella se enfada con él y empieza ha echarle cosas en cara sin ningún sentido y el termina besándola, no una vez , sino dos. Y lo peor de todo es que ella respondió al segundo beso, de todo es que no sabía como interpretar aquello, ni que decir o que sería lo que pasase a partir de ese momento. Para su suerte o desgracia alguien había llegado a la casa, de manera que eso le daba un margen para poder rehacer sus ideas, a no ser…

-Pasa a la cocina, te quiero presentar a la asistenta de la que te hablé- Dice Sheldon a su invitado.

-Vaya, por fin la conoceré, ya tenía curiosidad de…- No dijo nada más, porque en cuanto entró por la cocina reconoció en seguida a la joven. -¿Amy?

-¿Barry?- Dice sorprendida. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo soy el socio de Sheldon- Le aclara. -No me digas que tu eres su asistenta.

-Vaya, veo que ya se conocen- Dice el físico teórico más sorprendió todavía.

-Si, ella es la chica con la que quedé anoche en la discoteca- Le aclara a su amigo

-Entiendo- Dice poniéndose serio de repente. -Bueno, entonces los dejo, yo tengo trabajo atrasado. Cuando quieras estoy en el piso de arriba esperándote- Le dice a Kripke. -No es necesario que recojas esto, yo lo haré. Termina de comer tranquila y nos vemos mañana.

-Bueno- Se limita a contestar Amy asustada de ese repentino cambio de actitud tan serio.

Shedon se fue a su despacho, no por el trabajo que pudiese tener, si no porque no le había gustado en absoluto que esos dos se conociesen. Y mucho menos, que Amy fuese la chica de la que Barry estaba interesado. Eso era un problema. A él también le gustaba, acababa de besarla y en parte se había medio confesado. Pero por lo que su amigo le había explicado, la cosa entre ellos dos iba bastante bien, de manera que eso lo dejaba en una situación bastante comprometida. Tenía dos opciones, mantenerse al margen y no levantarle la chica a su amigo o luchar por ella.

La cuestión estaba en que pensaba Amy de ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, Amy y Barry permanecían en la cocina.

-Vaya, veo que los interrumpí en la mitad de la comida- Comenta algo incomodo.

-No te preocupes, ya habíamos terminado.

-Si te soy sincero, no me esperaba que trabajaras aquí- Dice.

-Te dije que tenía que buscarme la vida yo sola. Y es un trabajo digno.

-Por supuesto, no lo pongo en duda-Aclara.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, se me hizo tarde y tengo que hacer unas gestiones.

-De acuerdo, no te entretengo- Dice mientras observa como recoge sus cosas y se encamina hacia la salida. -Por cierto, espero que lo de quedar un día de estos siga en pie.

Ella lo quedó mirando. Ese chico le gustaba, hasta hacía unas horas lo veía como un posible novio, pero después de lo sucedido estaba muy confundida. Pero no podía detener su mundo ni su vida, por un simple beso.

-Claro- Se animó a decirle finalmente. -Por mi no hay problema. ¿Es asi como quedamos, no?

-Perfecto, ya te llamaré esta semana y quedamos para tomar un café.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se fue para su casa. Demasiadas emociones había tenido en un solo día, que lo último que necesitaba era tener que aguantar a un posible pretendiente. Le gustaba, no lo negaba, pero ese beso no se lo sacaba de la cabeza.

Barry se fue a ver a su amigo, era necesario aclarar algunos puntos.

-¿A pasado algo entre Ustedes?- Pregunta apenas entro al despacho.

-¿Como dices?- Se sorprende Sheldon de la pregunta.

-Mira, ella es la chica de la que te he hablado. Es cierto que no hay nada serio entre nosotros, pero antes de meterme en aguas turbulentas, quiero saber que terreno piso- Le aclara.

-No se ni como me lo preguntas, es mi asistenta, nada más.

-¿Pero te gusta?

-¿Es acaso el tipo de mujer con el que suelo salir?- Le responde con otra pregunta.

-Precisamente por eso lo digo, Amy es el tipo de mujer con el que uno está dispuesto a sentar cabeza. Y entre nosotros, tu eres el que más lo necesita.

-Puede que lo necesite, pero en ningún momento dije que lo quiera hacer.

-¿Entonces eso en un no? ¿No estas interesado en ella?

-Eres libre de salir con ella si quieres, no pienso meterme- Contesta dudando de ser capaz de cumplir su palabra.

Amy se encontraba tan nerviosa, que había llamado a Penny para poder contarle todo lo sucedido. Ambas amigas se encontraban en una cafetería.

-Pero que desgraciado- Decía la rubia al enterarse de lo de la entrevista. -¿Y se lo has dicho a Bernadette?

-Si, este mediodía me llamo y se lo conté, pero eso no es todo- Le dice Amy

-¿A no? ¿Y que más paso?

-De todo.- suspira agotada.

-No me digas que quemaste la comida- Se reía Penny para animar un poco a su amiga.

-Ojala fuese eso- Le dice. -Después de lo ocurrido, me quedé a comer con Sheldon. Todo iba bien, hasta que no se como, me he enfadadé con él.

-¿Por que ?- Pregunta curiosa

-¿Puedes creer que me dijo que me ve como un amigo?

-Vaya, este tipo puede ser muy guapo y rico, pero no tiene ni idea de mujeres. ¿Y que le dijiste?

-De todo hasta donde me dejó- Dice Amy poniéndose colorada.

-¿Hasta donde te dejo? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Dice la rubia, pero Amy no contestaba y cada vez se ponía más roja, hasta que Ireza comprendió. -¡Dios mío!- Exclama. -No me digas que…

-Me besó- La interrumpe.

-Y le respondiste- Afirma.

-La segunda vez- Confiesa Amy.

-¡Las segunda! ¡Increible!- Grita emocionada. -¿Ahora que va a pasar?

-No lo se, por que ahí no acaba la cosa.

-¿Quieres decir que hay más?

-Si, justo cuando nos estábamos besando, llaman ha la puerta y era su socio que venía a verlo. ¿Y puedes adivinar quién es?

-Ni idea.

-Barry- Dice Amy.

-¿¡El chico de la discoteca!?

-El mismo- Confirma. -No sabía donde meterme.

\- ¿Y que pasó luego?

-Sheldon se fue a su despacho y yo me largué, ahora estoy contigo.

-Amiga, si es que no sales de una para meterte en otra- Le dice Penny.

-¡Ya lo se, pero que quieres que haga! Yo no sabía que se conocían- Se explica. -Además no entiendo por que me siento así.

-¿Como.?

-Como si estuviese traicionando a alguien, a fin de cuentas no estoy con ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y si te pregunto, a cual de los dos sientes que estas traicionando, que me respondes?

\- Si te digo la verdad, no lo se- Contesta derrotada. -No se, no tengo ganas de pensar por ahora. Lo mejor será que deje pasar el tiempo y ya veré que pasa.

-Pero el problema está en que mañana verás a Sheldon. ¿Que piensas hacer?

-No pienso hacer nada, de momento me voy a ir a mi casa, pondré una película y mañana que pase lo que tenga que pasar- Dice mirando el reloj. -¡Pero mira que hora es! No te quiero entretener más, o perderás el taxi y Bernadette se enfadará conmigo.

-Es verdad, que tarde se ha hecho- Dice Penny levantándose. -Bueno, me voy, nos vemos la semana que viene- Se despide. -Es una lástima que no te puedas venir con nosotras a la montaña.

-Ya ves, una que tiene que trabajar- Se conformaba. -Pasenlo bien y explicaselo por mi a Bernadette.

-Muy bien, cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería.

Penny se fue corriendo hacia la parada del autobús. Hacia un par de meses, las tres amigas habían organizado un viaje a la montaña. Pero la situación de Amy había cambiado drásticamente, impidiéndola ir al viaje, ya que al tercer día de trabajo no iba a pedir vacaciones.

En fin, lo mejor era hacer lo que tenía planeado. Se iría a su casa, miraría una película y desconectaría de la realidad por unas horas a no ser que…

Varias horas más tarde, Sheldon se disponía a cenar, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-¡Amy!- Exclama sorprendido de verla a esas horas. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Perdi mi casa...

 **Continuará...**


	8. capítulo 8

-¡Buen Dios!- Exclama al verla tan mal. -¿Que te paso?

Sheldon estaba muy asustado, la Amy que había visto esa tarde, nada tenía que ver con la mujer que estaba delante suyo. Tenía toda la ropa sucia y quemada; la cara llena de ceniza y los ojos rojos e hinchados, el pelo todo revuelto y un brazo medio vendado.

-Esta tarde, después de irme de aquí estuve con Penny tomando un café- Le explica. -Y luego me fui a mi casa. ¡Pero ya no había casa!- Dice rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente tirándose a los brazos de Sheldon.

-Tranquila- Intenta calmarla abrazándola dándole suaves caricias en la espalda. -¿Pero como paso?- Le pregunta cuando la nota más tranquila.

-Cuando llegué estaban los bomberos, yo vivo en una tercera planta, resulta que el piso de abajo se prendido fuego. Creen que es porque la señora que vive ahí, dejó unas velas encendidas cerca de las cortinas del comedor.

-¿Y el fuego se propagó hasta tu piso?

-¡Si!- Exclama volviendo a llorar. -Yo no sabía que hacer y me metí dentro.

-¿¡Por que hiciste eso!? ¡Estás loca!- Le grita. -¿Que querías, matarte?

-No me grites- Le pide haciendo pucheros, cosa que hizo que Sheldon se sienta culpable por haberle levantado la voz. -¡Pero tenía que hacerlo, Ricky estaba dentro!

-¿Ricky?

-Si, mi mono- Le dice en un susurro, pero al recordar el estado en el que lo encontró se aferra todavía más al pecho de Sheldon. -¡No llegue a tiempo!

Él se quedó sorprendido. Aquella chica había arriesgado su vida por intentar salvar a un simio, y por lo que acababa de explicarle, había resultado en vano.

-Vaya, eres una mujer muy valiente- Intenta animarla. -Debías quererlo mucho.

-Era mi compañero de piso, me hacía mucha compañía- Dice muy apenada por la perdida.

-Y por lo que veo, te quemaste- Le dice refiriéndose al brazo vendado.

-Si, pero no fue gran cosa. Los bomberos, después de sacarme de ahí dentro a la fuerza, me lo curaron en seguida- Le explica mientras Sheldon se imaginaba la escena, y estuvo apunto de reírse al imaginársela allí dentro, combatiendo las llamas.

Realmente era muy fuerte esa chica.

-¿Y como quedó el piso?

-Inservible, los bomberos no dejan entrar a ningún vecino para recuperar las pocas pertenencias que se hayan podido salvar. Dicen que no es nada seguro, el edificio es inestable y se puede caer en un momento a otro, entonces que lo van a demoler- Le explica Amy abrazándolo todavía más fuerte. -¡Entiendes eso! Me quedé sin casa, me he quedado sin nada- Decía llorando. -¡Y perdí a Ricky! ¡Que voy ha hacer ahora!

-Tranquila, ya se solucionará todo.

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice!- Se separa de él. -¡Dime a donde voy! ¡Mis amigas estan de viaje, no tengo donde ir!

-Bueno, estas aquí, ¿no?

-Si, verás, es que no sabia donde ir. Pero pensándolo mejor creo que fue un error- Recapacita al recordar el beso que horas antes se habían dado y al ser consciente de la cercanía que los unía en esos momentos.

-¡Nada de eso!- Se adelanta. -Tu te quedas aquí.

-¿Como dices?

-¿Para eso viniste, no? No tienes a nadie más a quien acudir, déjame que cuide de ti- Le dice Sheldon dulcemente provocando un inevitable sonrojo por parte de Amy.

-Pero Sheldon, no hay espacio para mi. Solo tienes una habitación aparte del despacho.

-Si, pero en el despacho tengo un sofá cama, puedes dormir en él.

-¿Y donde se supone que trabajarás?

-En el salón, o en la oficina. ¡Que más da eso! Lo importante es que te quedas aquí y no se habla más.

-Sheldon, te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo por que apenas te conozco y no te lo tomes a mal, por favor.

-Lo entiendo, pero del modo en que yo lo veo tienes dos opciones. Una, te quedas aquí conmigo y la segunda es regresar con el rabo entre las piernas a la casa de tu padre.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Amy. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, aunque a Sheldon no lo conociese del todo bien, era mejor quedarse con él, antes que rebajarse a pedir ayuda a su padre. Ella podía valerse por si misma y si la vida la había puesto en esa situación, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente.

-Esta bien, pero te pagaré un alquiler.

-Hagamos una cosa, como estarás aquí todo el día y evidentemente harás todas las comidas- Dice con una sonrisa pícara. -yo no te pago más, pero a cambio no me pagas alquiler. Una cosa por la otra, de esta manera puedes ahorrar y con el tiempo buscarte un lugar para vivir.

Amy se quedó pensando en aquella propuesta, la verdad era que si ella iba a vivir con él, lo lógico era que tuviese que encargarse de todas las comidas y de todo lo demás a jornada completa, de manera que lo que le proponía le parecía justo.

-Esta bien, acepto.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclama Sheldon emocionado ante la idea de tenerla bajo su mismo techo. -Ahora lo primero que tienes que hacer es darte un baño, estas llena de ceniza y estas ensuciando todo.

-¡Ay lo siento! No me había dado cuenta.

-No pasa nada. Anda, ve a darte un buen baño, que yo prepararé el despacho para que sea lo más cómodo posible para ti.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño, pero antes de entrar en el se giró para decirle una última cosa.

-Oye Sheldon...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Ella no dijo más y se metió corriendo en el baño. Sheldon, que todavía estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor sonrió para sus adentros. Aquella mujer era increible, no había conocido otra igual.

Era directa, clara, no se dejaba intimidar y mucho menos deslumbrar con una buena posición económica. Era simpática y alegre, atrevida y por lo visto, valiente y temeraria. Además de poseer un gran carácter y sin mencionar lo hermosa que era a sus ojos. Todavía podía sentirla entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y temblaba fruto del miedo y la frustración que debía de sentir.

Era consciente, de que si había llamado a su puerta, era porque sus amigas no estaban, y no tenía ningún otro sito a donde ir. Pero dio gracias a Dios, porque hubiese sido de esa manera.

Al rato ya le tenía preparada la cama, con sabanas limpias. Había echado a un lado el escritorio y le había dejado unos cajones libres, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada con que llenarlos. Una traviesa idea se le cruzó en mente y con una sonrisa pícara agarro algo de ropa y se fue a la planta baja.

Amy había llenado la bañera con agua caliente y con espuma, aquello era súper relajante, tanto, que no fue consciente de que Sheldon entro y se quedó de pie, a su lado, mirándola.

-¡Veo que te está haciendo bien!

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Gritó Amy no solo del susto, si no de que él la estuviese observando desde no se cuando. -¡Vete de aquí!- Le gritó hundiéndose más en el agua y acurrucándose dentro de la bañera, intentando tapar su desnudez.

-¡Tranquila Amy!- se reía Sheldon. -Con la espuma no se te ve nada.

-¿¡Pero te parece normal entrar en el baño cuando hay alguien adentro!?- Le grita furiosa.

-Depende cual sea el motivo- Dice el tan campante.

-¡No hay motivo que lo justifique! ¡Vete ahora mismo!

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres, pero una cosa te pregunto. ¿Como piensas salir de aquí si no tienes ropa?- Dice sabiéndose ganador de aquella discusión.

Y se quedó petrificada, era cierto. No tenía nada, todas sus posesiones se habían quemado en el incendio, y evidentemente, la ropa que traía puesta no se la podía poner de nuevo, porque a demás de estar sucia, estaba destrozada.

Derrotada y humillada ante él suspiró con resignación.

-Esta bien, si a eso viniste. ¿Me puedes prestar algo?

-Aquí te dejo una camiseta y unos calzoncillos que puedes usar como pantalón corto de dormir, mañana iremos de compras- Le dice sintiéndose victorioso al verla tan avergonzada.

-Gracias- Le dice ella al verlo marchar, pero Sheldon se detiene en la puerta ante la atenta mirada de la neurocientifica.

-¿A que más podría haber venido? Creo que tienes una mente algo pervertida- Le dice con cara de niño bueno, pero por dentro deseoso de ver su reacción, por lo que no tubo que esperar demasiado.

-¡Tonto!- Le grita mientras le tira todo lo que encuentra a su alcance, jabones, esponjas.

Sheldon cerró corriendo la puerta, antes de que uno de esos proyectiles le golpeara la cabeza, se reía satisfecho de su reacción. Ahora ella no pensaría en lo ocurrido ni con su casa ni con su mono; no quería verla triste, prefería verla en ese estado.

Aunque debía reconocer, que la imagen de ella, recostada en la bañera tan solo cubierta por un manto de espuma blanca, se le hacía demasiado tentador.

Con una serie de imágenes en su mente, que reproducían unas acciones no demasiado puras en las que intervenían él y Amy, se fue a la cama, ya que de la manera en la que se sentía, no quería cometer ninguna tontería.

Ahora ella vivía con él, se verían a diario, y eso parecía muy interesante.

 **Continuará...**


	9. capítulo 9

A la mañana siguiente Amy despertó destrozada. No solo por todo lo ocurrido referente al incendio, que eso deja destrozado a cualquiera, si no que aquel sofá cama era tremendamente incomodo.

¡Tenía la espalda destrozada!

Pero el plan no era quejarse, Sheldon había sido muy amable al ofrecerle su departamento hasta que las cosas le fuesen mejor. De manera que solo le quedaba rezar por que su espalda fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

Con la camisa y los calzoncillos que le había dejado la noche anterior fue a preparar el desayuno. Era cierto que su talento para la cocina no eran muy bueno, el arte del desayuno lo dominaba medianamente bien. Ya que hacer un par de bocadillos y un café, hasta un niño lo hacía.

El físico despertó al rato y bajó directo hacia la cocina. Cuando entró en ésta, se encontró a Amy preparando algo para comer.

Llevaba las ropas que le había dejado la noche anterior y tenía que reconocer que se veía endiabladamente sexy, se apoyó junto al marco de la puerta y se la quedó observando.

No pudo evitar fijarse en aquellas esbeltas piernas, ni en aquel hombro que se asomaba provocándolo, debido a que la camiseta era demasiado grande, y resbalaba traviesamente a traves de éste. La verdad era que despertarse y ver tan deliciosa imagen era una muy buena manera de empezar el día.

Sonrió para sí, al ver como ella se ponía de puntillas en un vano intento por alcanzar el azúcar que se hallaba en uno de los estantes de más arriba del armario. Entonces decidió jugar un poco.

Lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido fue hacia ella, pegando su pecho a su espalda, le susurro al oído.

-Pensé que eras una mujer de recursos- Le dice cogiendo él el paquete de azúcar.

Amy se estremeció por partida doble. Primero cuando lo sintió como se pegaba tras de si, y luego cuando le habló al oído tan sensualmente.

-Y lo soy, iba a tomar una silla- Dice intentando parecer más calmada.

-Lo se, pero no creo que necesites usar esos recursos teniéndome a mi- Le dice tranquilamente sin dejar su posición.

-Te importa- Se queja un poco molesta de que se burle de ella y que pareciera que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su cercanía. -Quiero terminar de servir el café.

-En absoluto- Sonríe sin moverse.

Harta de que le tomase el pelo se gira rápidamente, haciendo que su cara topase con aquel enorme muro que resultaba ser el pecho desnudo de Sheldon.

-¡Se puede saber que haces en calzoncillos!- Grita al ser consciente en el estado en el que se hallaba. -¡No te da vergüenza!

-¿Por que debería? Estoy en mi casa- Aclara encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, pero ahora vivimos los dos juntos y te agradecería que cuidases las formas. ¡Y apártate! ¡Que me aplastas!

-¡Bueno, bueno! No te levantas muy simpatica por la mañana!- Se cachondeaba Sheldon sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Y bien?- Le insiste ella.

-¿Hm?- Dice haciéndose el que no se entera de nada.

-¡Vistete!

-Ya voy, ya voy- Decía riéndose a carcajada limpia, realmente le encantaba molestarla. Sus días de convivencia iban a ser de lo más divertido.

Un rato despues, Sheldon apareció completamente vestido.

Se puso una camiseta de flash con otra color gris de manga 3/4 y unos jeans azules tejanos, que desde el punto de vista de Amy le quedaban endiabladamente bien, sobretodo por que le marcaban a la perfección aquel trasero.

Ella intentó hacer como que no se fijaba, pero estaba segura que se los había puesto a propósito. Pero ahora era ella la que se sentía avergonzada, ya que no tenía ropa y llevaba la de él.

-Luego solucionamos eso- Comenta Sheldon como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-¿Como dices?

-Tengo unos pantalones de Chándal y una sudadera, creo que eso te servirá. Después del desayuno vamos a comprarte ropa.

Amy asintió y continuó desayunando.

Si dos semanas atrás le decían que terminaría viviendo con un cientifico playboy y limpiando su departamento, se hubiese reído en la cara de quien se lo contase. Pero aquello había ocurrido realmente, y la verdad era, que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

El problema estaba en que era la primera vez que convivía con un hombre, y dudaba mucho que terminara bien.

De todas formas, lo mejor era no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Tal vez lo mejor era vivir el momento, dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida, a ver que sucedía.

Cuando termino de comer, Sheldon le dio la ropa para que se cambiará. Mientras la esperaba, su hermana Missy junto a su inseparable amigo Billy, hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen a estas horas? ¿No deberían estar en la universidad?

-Si, lo que pasa que hoy es jornada de puertas abiertas. Y todo el día se dedica ha hacer actividades, de modo que no hay clases- Le explica Billy.

-Y claro, eso justifica que no vayan a la escuela.

-Vamos Sheldon, no seas así. Que para sermones ya tengo a mama- Se quejaba Missy.

-Bueno señorita ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para saber que es lo que haces.

-Veo que al fin lo ves.

-Sí, si. Lo que tu digas. ¿Pero diganme a que vinieron?

-Bueno, el otro día lo encontramos con Leonard y nos contó que te ligaste a una rubia de infarto- Le dice emocionado Billy.

-Y yo quería saber si tiene un hermano- Decía todavía más emocionada la chica.

-¿Y tu asistenta es guapa?- Preguntaba de nuevo Billy.

-¡Que la deidad en la que cree mi mamá me proteja de estos dos con las hormonas revolucionadas!- Exclama Sheldon. -¡A eso vinieron pervertidos!- Les grita molesto.

-No te pongas así. ¡Yo me alegro por ti! No te das cuenta que yo quiero hacer lo mismo que tu.

-¿Lo mismo que yo?- Dice irónicamente- Tengo 25 años y estoy solo.

-Bueno tenemos la misma edad y eres un gran científico, tienes éxito tanto en el trabajo como con las mujeres- Le dice Billy. - Ya tendrás tiempo de encontrar novia.

-Si tengo éxito en el trabajo es precisamente por que he estudiado mucho, cosa que no hacen ustedes. Y con lo de las mujeres, espero que no te pase igual que a mi. Porque puede que haya conocido a muchas, pero eso no llena a una persona.

-La verdad es que no te entiendo, hermano. Conozco muchos chicos que darían por estar en tu lugar- Comenta Missy.

-Y yo en el de otros.

-Bueno, pero como es- Insiste el amigo de Missy.

-¿Tu no aprendes, verdad?- Le dice Sheldon.

-¿Y la asistenta? ¿Que tal, es simpática?- Pregunta la chica.

En ese momento Sheldon se percató de una sombra. Comprendió que Amy debía estar escuchando, de nuevo una traviesa idea cruzó su mente.

-Vaya, lo que se dice simpática, no es. Mas bien tiene el carácter de una vieja.

-¿Vaya, tan malhumorada?

-Te digo- Dice Sheldon riéndose por dentro, pero fingiendo total seriedad. -Imagínate, que el otro día, entré al baño para darle una cosa y me echó de allí tirándome todo lo que tenía a mano.

-Vaya, que problema- Comenta Missy. -Me recuerda a mama.

-¡Y a mi!- Exclama fingiendo un gran pesar.

-¿Pero al menos cocina bien?- Comenta Billy.

-Eso es lo peor; imagínate que casi me quedo sin horno, la comida la hace súper salada y lo quema todo.

-¿Y por que la contrataste?

-Por que me dio pena, la pobre es jorobada y poco agraciada. ¡Quien iba a darle trabajo y además su vida es todo un dramón!- Exclamaba.

-Cuando mama se entere vas a alucinar.

-Asegúrate que no se entere y yo me aseguraré de que no sepa que se escaparon de las clases de hoy. ¿Entendido?

-¡Mensaje captado!- Dice Missy.

-Y ahora largo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Pero queremos quedarnos!- Le pide su hermano.

-¡Claro que no! En menos de diez minutos vendrá la asistenta y no la quieren encontrar. ¿O si?

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos larguemos Billy- Le dice Missy a su amigo. -Por cierto Sheldon, el fin de semana que viene mama quiere que vayas a comer a casa, no lo olvides.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré y ustedes tengan cuidado.

Los chicos finalmente se fueron. Sheldon los quería mucho, incluido Billy, puesto que para él era como otro hermano. Pero ahora estaban en una edad que resultaba muy difícil de soportar. Lo sentía por sus madres, puesto que tenían que batallar a diario con ese par.

Y hablando de batallas, ahora tenía que preparase para librar una, que muy gustosamente perdería, a no ser que eso no sería tan divertido.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?- Dice una Amy súper enojada.

-¡Ey! Pero si estas ahí. ¿No te estabas cambiando? Hubieses bajado un rato antes, te hubiese presentado a mi hermana y a su amigo.

-¿A si? ¿Y como me hubieses presentado? ¿Como la chica de la limpieza jorobada y estúpida?

-Vamos mujer, no seas así. Hay que reconocer que un poco de joroba si tienes- Le dice en tono inocente.

-Pero tu eres idiota o te haces!- Dice furiosa. -No espera, es verdad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu fuiste el primero en la clase de inútiles. ¡Mas concretamente en la universidad de los anormales! ¡No te haces nada! ¡Lo eres!

-¿Sabes que quien se pica ajos come?- Le dice burlonamente Sheldon.

-¡Dios! ¿¡Como puedes ser tan odioso!? ¡Se puede saber por que les contaste esa sarta de mentiras!

-Bueno, no todo eran mentiras.

-¿¡Que!?

-Mírate, tienes mal genio. En eso no he mentido- Dice cachondeándose abiertamente de ella.

-¡Te mato! ¡Yo te mato!- Le grita, y en un impulso, para nada pensado, coge un cojín y se lo lanza, pero Sheldon es más rápido y lo coge tirando de él, haciendo que Amy quede en sus brazos.

-Tienes razón- Le dice muy serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -Soy un sucio mentiroso, no tienes joroba, tienes la espalda mas sensual que he acariciado nunca. Que se abran las puertas del infierno y se me engullan por soltar semejante mentira- Termina diciendo en un tono demasiado dramático.

-¿Porque siempre terminas haciéndome enojar?- Pregunta ella demasiado nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Porque adoro tus reacciones, son tan espontáneas y sinceras a la vez. Que las encuentro refrescantes- Le dice acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

-¿Y por que les contaste esas cosas tan horribles sobre mi?

-Por que si le cuento la verdad al amigo de mi hermana, lo tengo todos los días aquí metido para conocerte.

-¿Y cual es esa verdad, según tu?- Comenta con las mejillas al rojo vivo y algo aturdida al poder sentir su aroma a talco tan de cerca.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- Le pregunta con un tono ronco mientras acerca un poco mas su rostro al de ella.

Amy solo se encuentra con fuerzas de asentir con la cabeza levemente.

-Entonces tendrás que ganártelo- Le dice al oído, para luego separarse de ella y dejara completamente aturdida. -¡Y ahora en vamonos! Las tiendas no esperaran por ti- Dice desde la puerta principal guiñándole un ojo.

 **Continuará...**


	10. capítulo 10

Después de varias horas y de mirar en diversas tiendas, Amy se sentía bastante satisfecha con la compra realizada. Gracias a Sheldon, había podido comprar muchas prendas y por un tiempo iba a estar bien vestida. Pero todavía le quedaba un sector de ropa por comprar.

-Vamos, ahora entremos aquí- Comenta él divertido, cargando múltiples bolsas.

Ella en cuanto se percató en donde quería entrar se avergonzó.

-No creo que esto sea necesario.

Sheldon que estaba entrando en el interior de la tienda, se gira para verla roja como un tomate.

-Por mi no hay problema en que continúes utilizando mis calzoncillos, pero luego no te quejes si cuando me los ponga de nuevo, me siento algo "contento"- Dice fingiendo una serenidad absoluta ante su comentario y retrocediendo en sus pasos.

Amy se lo quedó mirando sin entender como regresaba a su lado. Pero en cuanto vió su sonrisa pícara aparecer en su rostro, comprendió lo que quería decir con aquello de "contento", haciendo que se pusiese muy nerviosa.

-¡Creo que tienes razón!- Exclama en un vago intento de ocultar su nerviosismo. -¡Vamos, no puedo usar siempre tu ropa interior!- Decía roja como un tomate mientras lo observaba divertido, de nuevo se estaba burlando de ella. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a perder. -Porque cuando se entere alguien pensarán que te inclinas al lado opuesto. A no ser que el papel de gigoló sea una falsedad.

La diversión de Sheldon se esfumó por completo al oír aquel comentario.

-¡Ey, no cruzes la linea! - Dice levemente enojado, cosa que Amy no dudo en aprovechar.

-¿Por que? Vamos, si lo miras fríamente podría ser.

-¿Y se puede saber por que?- Le pregunta levantado una ceja.

-Veamos- Dice mientras con los dedos comienza a enumerar "sus" argumentos. -Me ves desnuda en el baño, y ni te inmutas. Me acompañas a comprar ropa y parece que te gusta y ahora pretendes entrar en una tienda de ropa interior femenina y no te avergüenzas en absoluto- Le explica inocentemente. -creo que són motivos más que de sobra para pensar que realmente lo pierdes.

¡Sí, por fin Amy había vencido a aquel maldito engreído!

-Entonces para la próxima vez será diferente- Dice Sheldon tranquilamente.

-¿Que?- Pregunta ella sin entenderlo

-La próxima vez que te encuentre el baño desnuda puede que te demuestre el poco aceite que pierdo. Y si, debo reconocer que disfruto ir de compras contigo, porque mientras te cambias puedo ver a través de la rendija de la cortina del vestidor tu esbelta figura. Otro claro ejemplo de que tengo muy claras cuales son mis inclinaciones- Le dice muy serio ante la cara desencajada de ella. -Y quiero entrar en esta tienda para asegurarme de que la ropa que compres sea de mi agrado, ya que estas empeñada en saber hasta que punto soy un hombre con todas las de la ley.

De acuerdo, nuevamente la había derrotado. Y ahora que rayos le podía contestar ella a eso, la había dejado sin palabras. El oírle decir todo aquello de una manera tan natural, sin estremecerse, sin vacilar, era como si todo lo que había dicho, las intenciones que había rebelado que tenía con ella fuesen a ser una realidad. Y aquello la aterraba.

-Dejémonos de bromas y entremos de una maldita vez en esa tienda.

Él la siguió en silencio, no tenía ninguna intención de aclararle de que todo lo que le había dicho no era más que la verdad. Sería más interesante demostrárselo.

Cansados y hambrientos tras aquella dura jornada de compras, decidieron comerse una hamburguesa en Cheesecake Factory. Ambos tenían que reconocer, que cuando no se molestaban mutuamente, las conversaciones que tenían eran de lo más agradables, por que estaban descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

-¿Asi que también te gustan los películas de ciencia ficción?- Comenta sorprendido mientras terminaba con su hamburguesa para empezar otra.

-Si, mis tíos eran fanáticos. Las he visto desde niña y por eso siempre me gustaron, además que me encantan los efectos de computadora.

-Si, entiendo a que te refieres. Yo tambien las he visto desde niño, pero desde que empecé a trabajar, les dedico poco tiempo- Le dice guiñándole un ojo en un acto de complicidad.

-Bueno, cuando quieras ver alguna me lo dices.

-Cuenta con eso- Dice sinceramente. -Y dime, ¿por que te llevas tan mal con tu padre?

-¡Uf! La verdad, es que es largo de explicar. Pero la conclusión a la que he llegado es que un hombre no debe dejar que su esposa crié a su hija como una monja.

-Imagino que habrá tenido que ser duro el crecer con una madre estricta.

-La verdad es que si. Mira, no me quejo tampoco. Es decir. Mis padres lo hicieron muy bien, me quieren mucho y siempre cuidaron de mi. Lo que pasa es que soy demasiado independiente, me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera. Y mi madre está demasiado acostumbrada a que la gente haga lo que ella dice.

-Su palabra el ley.

-Mas o menos- Se reía ella. -¿Que me dices de ti? Según te he escuchado esta mañana con tu hermana, tu madre es una mujer de armas tomar.

-Eso es poco refiriéndonos a mi madre, es una mujer muy demandante. Desde niño me apoyo en mis estudios; pero me obligaba a asistir a la iglesia, puede que en su momento me atosigase demasiado, pero reconozco que gracias a ella he llegado a donde estoy.

-Si, y la verdad es que no te va nada mal- Afirma Amy.

-Bueno, siempre puede ir mejor pero no me quejo.

-¡Y más te vale! Mírate- Le dice señalándolo. -No es por nada, pero con lo joven que eres conseguistehacerte un nombre en el mundo de la ciencia. Tienes tu propio departamento, eres económicamente independiente. Por no mencionar lo atractivo que eres, puedes tener a cualquier mujer que te propongas- Le dice ella sinceramente, sin ser consciente de la magnitud de sus palabras.

-¿Eso piensas de mi?- Pregunta divertido, pero a la vez extrañamente feliz al saber su verdadera opinión. -Interesante- Ronronea. -¿Realmente crees que yo pueda conseguir a la chica que quiera?

Al ver de nuevo aquella actitud de casanova, Amy comprendió que no debería haber sido tan sincera.

-Bueno, yo diría que si- Tartamudea por los nervios, no muy segura de saber si realmente le debería contestar aquella pregunta.

Sheldon le sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Y decidió cambiar de tema. Cierto era que aquella era una oportunidad de oro para poder provocarla y ruborizarla un poco mas, pero estaba muy a gusto con ella y no quería incomodarla demasiado. Por el momento se sentía satisfecho por saber lo que ella pensaba de él. De manera que continuaron hablando tranquilamente durante mucho tiempo más. Anécdotas de infancia, travesuras, primeros amores. La verdad es que no se dieron cuenta y el tiempo pasó volando. Ya era casi media tarde y aquellos dos permanecían todavía sentados en la misma mesa, sin dejar de hablar y de reír. Y seguramente hubiesen continuado de la misma manera por un largo tiempo más, pero una pequeña intrusión los saco de su pequeño mundo paralelo.

-¡Hola chicos!- Exclama Barry al encontrárselos ahí sentados. -Vaya veo que fueron de compras- Dice examinándolos atentamente. -Hola Amy.

-Hola.

-¡Kripke! ¿Que haces aquí, no te encargabas de la reunión de esta tarde?- Indagó Sheldon.

-Si, pero eso era a las cuatro y ya son las seis y media de la tarde.

Vaya, tanto Amy como Sheldon se sorprendieron de que fuese tan tarde. Ambos estaban tan absortos en su conversación que ni se percataron del tiempo.

Como si leyesen la mente del otro se miraron y se sonrieron, demostrando una complicidad que no gustó para nada a Barry.

-Amy ¿te importa si me llevo a Sheldon un segundo? Necesito hablar con él a solas.

-Claro, en absoluto- Comenta ella extrañada de que Barry fuese con secretos.

El científico agradeció le agradeció en silencio y se llevó a Sheldon a unos metros alejados de ella.

-¿Que pasa por que tanto misterio?

-El otro día me aseguraste que no te interesaba- Dice directamente Kripke, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Sheldon.

Ya no se acordaba de que su amigo estaba interesado en ella. Y él mismo había asegurado no sentir ningún interés hacia su asistenta. Era cierto que Videl le gustaba, y mucho. Y si a eso le sumaba que ahora vivía con ella, eso complicaba las cosas. Pero Barry era su amigo, de manera que no estaba dispuesto a perder esa amistad. Tenia que mantener la cabeza fría, por el bien de los tres.

-Y era cierto- Miente.

-¿Entonces, que se supone que es esto? ¿Horas extras?

-Se tenía que comprar ropa, como yo tenía el día libre y sus amigas no estan, me ofrecí a acompañarla. No paso nada.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo- Le asegura.

-Buf, perdona colega- Se disculpo pasando su mano sobre su cabeza. -es que cuando los ví, no se, parecía que se llevaban tan bien. Que me dio la sensación de que eran algo más que dos personas hablando.

-No te imagines cosas donde no las hay. Trabaja para mi y me cae bien, es simpática, pero te lo dije, no es mi estilo. Quédate tranquilo quieres.

-Bueno, entonces no te molestará que la invite a cenar esta noche.

¿Que si no le molestaba? Claro que así era, pero no podía negarse.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Gracias amigo.

Y mas feliz que una perdiz, Barry se fue a pedirle una cita a Amy.

-Bueno, yo no se que decir- Decía ella mirando de reojo a Sheldon, con la pequeña esperanza de que él le impidiese salir con su amigo.

-Vamos Amy, anímate- Le decía Sheldon. -Lo pasaras bien. Después de lo de ayer necesitas salir y distraerte.

-¿Lo de ayer?- Le pregunta Kripke.

-Si, hubo un incendio en su edificio. El piso que tenía alquilado quedo completamente destruido, y como sus amigas no estan, y ella esta de mal rollo con su padre, ahora se esta quedando unos días en mi casa.

-Por eso lo de comprar tanta ropa- Comenta en voz alta Barry entendiéndolo todo. -¿Pero tu estas bien, no?

-Si, no te preocupes- Decía ella desconcertada ante la actitud de Sheldon.

-¿Entonces, te animas a salir con él?- Le insistía de nuevo Sheldon con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Finalmente aceptó. Pero no por que quería, si no más bien por que quería saber que era lo que se traía entre manos.

-Perfecto, te pasare a buscar esta noche por el departamento de Sheldon. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- Se despedía Kripke.

-Bueno, se hace tarde y si quieres estar lista para tu cita será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- Sugirió Sheldon.

Ella sólo asintió y lo siguió. Ninguno de los dos abrió boca hasta llegar a la casa. Una vez dentro, cada cual se refugió en su cuarto. Sheldon no dejaba de pensar en que era un completo idiota por tener ese maldito sentimiento de lealtad hacia su amigo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era llamar a una de sus "amigas" y ver si de esa manera se podía sacar a su nueva inquilina de su cabeza.

Por su parte, Amy no entendía nada de lo sucedido. Un rato antes, entre ella y Sheldon había surgido una complicidad muy especial. Pero en el momento de la aparición de Barry aquella magia desapareció, tal vez Sheldon pensaba que ella estaba interesada en su amigo, y por eso no se quería meter. Si era así, tenía que aclararle que estaba equivocado.

Ya preparada, fue al salón, a ver si se lo encontraba para poder aclararle que a ella sólo consideraba a Kripke como amigo. Para su suerte estaba allí, pero para su desgracia en ese momento llamaban a la puerta y se quedó mirando como él iba a abrirla sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Hola Sheldon. ¿Amy esta lista?

-¡Si, toda tuya!- Dice sonriendo y desaparece hacia la cocina.

-¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, vamos.

 **Continuará...**


	11. capítulo 11

-¡Es precioso!- Exclamaba Amy al ver aquel lujoso restaurante Italiano al que Kripke la había llevado. -Pero, es demasiado...

-Bueno, jejeje. Si te soy sincero, quería impresionarte en nuestra primera cita- Reconoce mientras la ayuda a tomar asiento.

-Te aseguro que lo hiciste, pero no era necesario.

-Puede que no, pero quería hacerlo. Espero que no estés incomoda.

-No tranquilo, siempre había querido venir a este restaurante. Me hablaron muy bien de él.

-Si, además de ser tan bonito; la comida esta deliciosa, hacen una pasta exquisita.

-No lo dudo- Decía ella mirando el menú.

El mozo llego a los pocos segundos y les sirvió la cena. Amy tenía que reconocer que aquel chico era simpático, y por que no decirlo, guapo. Pero no podía estar a gusto. Si no hubiese conocido a Sheldon, seguramente se habría terminado por interesar realmente en él, pero el delgado físico teórico se cruzó en su vida, y resultaba ser un hombre muy difícil de sustituir.

 _-¿Por que insistió para que saliera con el- Pensaba_ Amy mientras lo escuchaba hablar. _-Y yo creí que le gustaba_ , _no se por que se comportó de esa manera conmigo..._ _Primero me dijo una cosa y luego me sale con otra, la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Y para colmo cuando me fui, nisiquiera se digno a mirarme. ¿Que es lo que le sucede?_

-¡Amy!- La llamaba Kripke al verla absorta en sus pensamientos. -¿Quieres ir a la discoteca, cuando salgamos de aquí?

-¿Eh? !Ay perdona! Si, si, claro. Por mi perfecto- Dice fingiendo conformidad, cuando en realidad no tenía ningunas ganas de irse de fiesta aquella noche.

 _-Ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es salir con el y llegar lo más tarde posible, Sheldon quería que me fuera con él y eso haré. ¡Que se moleste! Haber si se declara de una maldita vez_ \- Pensaba Amy mientras seguía a Kripke hacia el coche.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a la de siempre?

-De acuerdo.

Barry asintió y la miró de reojo. Sin poder aguantar más, le preguntó una duda que durante toda la noche le había carcomido por dentro.

-¿Amy te sucede algo?

-¿Por que lo dices?

-No se, te he notado algo distante durante la cena.

-Lo siento- Dice avergonzada de que lo hubiese notado. -Supongo que no me saco de la cabeza el incendio de ayer- Miente.

-Tal vez fue una mala idea invitarte a salir dadas las circunstancias, si quieres te llevo a casa.

-¡No!- Exclama ella. Lo último que le apetecía era llegar tan pronto a casa y tener que ver a Sheldon. -Estoy bien, no te preocupes, tengo ganas de salir a bailar una rato y desconectar de mis comidas de cabeza.

-¡Entonces decidido!

El trayecto hacia la discoteca fue muy ameno para ambos, los dos no dejaban de reír contándose anécdotas mutuas.

-¿En serio te paso eso?- Comentó Barry a carcajada limpia.

-¡Si y no te rías tanto! ¡Por que fue muy vergonzoso!- Le reñía ella mientras no podía dejar de reír una vez en el interior del local.

-¡Pero no te imagino tan borracha!

-¡Es de verdad! Durante la cena, mis amigas no dejaban de llenarme la copa de Vino. A mi no me gusta, y lo bebía poco a poco, por eso no noté que no se terminaba nunca, porque no acostumbro a beberlo. ¡Pero en el segundo plato llegó la sangría y amigo eso si me gusta!

-¡Jajaja! Y aquello debió ser el remate.

-¡Asi es! Yo ya estaba "contenta" y claro los vasos de sangría iban uno tras otro.

-Entonces si eras consciente de lo que bebías.

-Si, pero no era consciente de lo que había bebido anteriormente. Total, que cuando salimos del restaurante ya estaba muy ebria y fue descomunal. Cuando salimos del auto para entrar al departamento de mi amiga, me apoyé en el portaequipaje. Entonces una amiga mía se apoyó en mi y al no tenerme en pie me caí en medio de la carretera. ¡Me di un gran golpe!

-¡Jajaja! Me hubiese gustado verte en ese estado

-No te lo recomiendo. Cuando me emborracho me da por hablar demasiado. ¿Y tu? ¿Nunca te has emborrachado de esta manera?

-¡Uff! Son tantas veces que ni me acuerdo.

-¿Pero hiciste alguna locura digna de mención, que a la mañana siguiente te arrepintieras?

-Bueno, hay una en concreto pero no creo que deba contártela.

-¿Por que?- Pregunta Amy muy curiosa.

-Por que tu opinión sobre mi puede cambiar.

-¡Vamos no tiene nada de malo!- Le dice ella agitando su trago. -¡Cuéntamela! No te juzgaré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡Lo prometo!

\- Bueno, una mañana, después de una noche loca de borrachera, me desperté en la casa, de no se quien, con una mujer que no se quien era.

-¡Wow! O sea que tuviste una noche movidita y ni la recuerdas, pobrecito- Decía fingiendo un gran pesar.

-Si, pero eso no fue lo peor.

-¿A no y que paso?- Le pregunta muy divertida.

-Me desperté porque un hombre empezó a gritar como loco.

-¿¡Estas bromeando!?- Decía con los ojos como platos. -¡El esposo!

-Eso creo, la verdad es que no me quedé el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. En cuanto deduje donde estaba y que había pasado salí corriendo. Tuve suerte de tener tiempo para agarrar mis pantalones, pero el resto de mi ropa se quedó allí.

Amy no paraba de reírse, realmente estaba contenta de haberse quedado con él. Hacia tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien saliendo de fiesta.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, la discoteca cerraba y ya era hora de regresar. Kripke acompañó a Amy hasta su casa, bueno a casa de Sheldon.

-¡Lo pasé muy bien!- Decía Amy levemente borracha.

-Ya veo- Se reía Barry al tener que sujetarla para que no se cayera, ya que andaba dando tumbos. -¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba?

-¡Nop! Gracias por todo.

Kripke se la quedó mirando, le gustaba mucho esa chica pero no sabía si lo correcto sería besarla en ese estado. Amy se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y se echó a reír, fruto del alcohol.

-¿No piensas besarme?- Le pregunta tan campante y al ver que no reaccionaba lo besó ella. -¿Lo ves? ¡No muerdo! ¡Adios!

Y tan feliz, desapareció ente la atónita mirada de Kripke. Pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, deseaba que no estuviese lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar ese beso.

Tras un gran esfuerzo, Amy consiguió llegar al departamento. Estaba todo oscuro, de manera que dedujo que Sheldon estaría durmiendo. Pero una traviesa idea se cruzó por su bebida cabecita.

Todo lo silenciosa que pudo, dado su estado, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su jefe. Este estaba a oscuras, y evidentemente permanecía dormido. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó de un salto sobre la cama gritando.

-¡SHELDON! ¡Despierta la noche es joven y recién empieza!- Gritaba y saltaba sobre él.

-¡Pero que rayos!- Gritó Sheldon sobresaltado y encendió la luz, cuando aquel bulto se lo permitió debido a sus saltos. -¡Amy! ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta alarmado. -¿Estas borracha?

-Solo un poquito- Responde con cara de niña buena y sacándole la lengua.

-¿¡Y te parece normal meterte en la cama de un tipo a estas horas de la noche saltando como una loca!?- Gritó una voz a sus espaldas y no era de hombre precisamente.

Amy se giró lentamente y pudo ver, como había una mujer recostada medio desnuda en la cama de Sheldon. La borrachera le bajó de golpe.

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que dijo, se bajó de la cama y desapareció tal cual llegó.

El científico miró a su compañía.

-Lo siento, es mi compañera de piso y esta borracha.

-Entonces para la próxima cierra la puerta con cerrojo, esa mujer está loca- Y se giró para intentar reanudar el sueño.

Sheldon optó por levantarse y hablar con Amy. Fue al salón y no la vio, de manera que se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Amy puedo pasar?- Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Se puede saber que significo eso?- Pregunta él entrando en el interior de la habitación con unos calzoncillos.

-Lo siento- Decía ella apenada. -Solamente quería divertirme un poco, lamento haberte interrumpido.

-No interrumpiste nada porque estaba durmiendo- Aclara.

-Claro, durmiendo- Repite ella con sarcasmo. -seguro que lo necesitas, después de una noche loca de sexo. Ahora entiendo por que querías que saliese esta noche, podrías haberme sido sincero y no haber metido a Barry en todo esto.

-Estas ebria, de manera que voy ha hacer como que no escuche nada.

-¡Puede que lo esté, pero eso no evita que no vea lo pervertido y idiota que eres!

-Te prepararé una ducha, necesitas despejarte- Dice él ignorando su comentario.

-¡Vete al diablo!- Le grita. -¡Regresa con esa zorra y déjame en paz!- Lo comienza a empujar para sacarlo de la habitación.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte!- Le ordena muy furioso.

-¡No quiero! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Eres odioso! ¡Eres como todos! ¿¡No pierdes ocasión verdad!?- Recrimina. -¿¡Que pasa, te gusta jugar con las mujeres!?

-¡Pero de que demonios estás hablando!- Grita ya desesperado y antes de que Amy pudiese contestar un portazo fuerte se escucho.

Su amiga se había largado.

-Vaya, lo siento, tu "amiga" se ha ido. Que lastima, ahora no tendrás tu polvo de la mañana.

-Se acabó- Sentenció Sheldon.

Ella no fue consciente de su movimiento, hasta que topó con el trasero de Sheldon en sus rodillas. Él la había cargado en sus hombros, de manera no muy amable y se la llevó al baño. La metió bajo la ducha y encendió el agua fría, haciendo que ella gritase por la impresión del agua sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Estas Loco! ¿¡Que rayos estas haciendo!? ¡Déjame salir!- Le gritaba ella en un vago intento de salir de la ducha, pero él se lo impedía.

-Estarás aquí hasta que se te quite la tontería.

Forcejearon un rato más, pero al final se dio por vencida.

-¿Ya estas mas calmada?- Pregunta serio.

La mujer solo se limitó a asentir, eso fue suficiente para él. Cerró el grifo del agua y la cubrió con una toalla para secarla. Amy se dejó hacer.

-Eres como una niña pequeña- Le dice él dulcemente mientras secaba su pelo. -Levanta los brazos.

Ella no puso ningún impedimento. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada, pero sobre todo traicionada. Y lo peor era que no tenia motivos de sentirse de esa manera. Ellos no eran nada. su relación era puramente profesional y encima él la había ayudado con lo del piso y la ropa.

Y a ella no se le ocurría otra cosa que gritarle y insultarlo.

Sheldon le sacó la ropa mojada, dejándola en ropa interior. Tuvo que tragar duro al verla con aquellas pequeñas prendas, pegadas a su cuerpo, semitransparentes debido a la humedad, rebelándole su hermoso cuerpo. No tenía que dejarse llevar, ese no era el momento. La tapó con la toalla y la alzó en brazos, esta vez más suavemente y la condujo a su dormitorio improvisado.

La metió en la cama y él se tumbó a su lado.

Amy al ver que el se acostaba a su lado protesto.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Duerme- Le rogó él con una sonrisa. -yo me quedo a tu lado, esta noche velaré tus sueños- Le dice posando un dulce beso sobre su cabeza y la abraza tiernamente. -mañana hablaremos, pero ahora debes descansar.

El cansancio y el sueño fueron más fuertes que ella. De manera que no se resistió, se acurrucó sobre su pecho y se dejó llevar al sueño que él la invitaba.

 **Continuará...**


	12. capítulo 12

Ese maldito sol se atrevía a adentrarse en las profundidades de aquella habitación a través de las cortinas, provocando que ella se despierte. La cabeza de dolía como si mil tambores resonasen en su interior.

Su cuerpo estaba todavía dormido, pero aquel mal sabor de boca la obligaba a levantarse y cepillarse los dientes. Incorporada en la cama, miró alrededor y poco a poco las imágenes de la noche pasada regresaron a su mente. Pero la realidad la aplastó cuando se dió cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.

-¡Rayos! No fue un sueño- Murmura mientras busca algo con lo que taparse.

Encontró una camiseta y unos pantalones y se los puso, miró hacia la cama, él ya no estaba en ella. ¿Que hora debía ser? Iba a darse una ducha pero el olor a café recién hecho llegó a su nariz, seguramente Gohan estaba en la cocina.

Ahora con que cara lo miraba después de la vergüenza que paso anoche, pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, de manera que ese era un buen momento para hacerlo.

Con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño que aún tenía se fue a la cocina, y evidentemente él estaba en ella.

-¡Buenos días fiestera!- La saluda Sheldon.

-Buenos- Se limita a decir y se sienta en la mesa para servirse un café bien cargado.

-No estamos muy simpáticos esta mañana- Comenta divertido al verla con esa cara de amargada que delataba su falta de sueño.

-Uf, Sheldon no estoy de humor y no grites tanto, que me duele la cabeza. ¿Que hora es?

-No si ya me han contado que anoche te lo pasaste muy bien- Dice sin bajar el tono de voz. -y son las doce del mediodía.

-¿Como que ya te contaron?- Pregunta pero enseguida saca sus propias conclusiones. -¿Acaso llamaste a Barry para saber que mala fui anoche, mama?

-No, más bien me llamaron para contarme lo buena que fuiste anoche, bonita- Le dice con segundas.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando besas a alguien?

Amy no sabía si era por la resaca o por el sueño que todavía arrastraba, pero se lo parecía a ella ¿o Sheldon estaba celoso?.

-No, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. ¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso si quiero besar a alguien?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que me sorprende que beses a mi amigo y luego te metas en mi cama. No se, lo encuentro curioso, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Escuchame, anoche estaba borracha y bese a Barry porque tenía ganas, pero solo fue eso, un simple beso. A decir verdad, ni eso fue. Solo fue un beso casto de buenas noches y punto- Le explica ella. -No tengo ganas de discutir, te lo dijd, no estoy de humor. Pero si anoche me metí en tu cama era por que quería hacerte una broma, solamente eso. Me dejé llevar por la borrachera, pero te aseguro que llego a saber que estas con una de tus conquistas, me hubiera abstenido a entrar en tu cuarto. Eso no sucederá de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora con tu permiso, el tema queda cerrado.

Dicho esto ella continuó bebiéndose su café, aún era demasiado temprano para ponerse a discutir. Además no quería pensar demasiado en la idea de que Sheldon estuviese anoche con otra mujer, eso la ponía furiosa. Y no tenía por que, enserio tenía que sacarse a este tipo de la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a la universidad, así que te quedas el resto del día sola. Pero el tema no queda cerrado en absoluto- Le comunica Sheldon mientras se cuelga la mochila en el hombro. -esta noche hablaremos.

-Te dije que no hay nada de que hablar- Dice levemente alterada por ser ignorada de esa manera.

-No.

-¡Y por que no!- Salta ella al fin ya molesta.

-Por que yo te gusto.

-¿¡Que?!- Si dos segundos atrás se estaba empezando a enojar seriamente, ahora estaba alucinada. ¿Que era lo que acababa de oír?.

-Si, luego te expondré mis motivos. Pero creo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- Dice tan campante ignorando su cara de sorpresa. -¡Hasta la noche, cuídate!- Se despide.

Amy en cuanto reacciona corre tras él gritándole.

-¡Pero de donde sacas esa estupidez!

-¡Nos vemos!- Dice Sheldon antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento con una sonrisa en la cara.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella, fue pegar un tremendo grito en el cual soltó parte de la rabia contenida.

-¡Engreído, idiota, gigoló!- Grito con la esperanza que él la escuchara desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ya entrada la tarde Amy se encontraba perfectamente, exceptuando un leve dolor de capeza. Había limpiado la casa, hizo las compras he incluso tenía la cena medio preparada. Pero nada de todo lo que hizo lograba calmarla, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que Sheldon pretendía con lo que le había dicho antes de irse. Necesitaba entretenerse con algo para no pensar. Pero ya no sabía que hacer; la única solución que le quedaba era llamar a Penny para ver si hablando con ella lograba calmarse un poco.

 _-¿¡Y te metiste en su cama!?_ \- Le grita su amiga desde el otro lado del telefono.

\- Sí, rayos no grites por que todavía me duele la cabeza- Le pedía Amy.

 _-¿Y como se te ocurrió hacer tremenda tontería?_

-¡No lo sé! Estaba borracha y quería hacerle una broma, eso es todo.

 _-Si, pero el ya estaba con otra chica en su cama._ tía en su _cama. ¿Y si entrañas cuando estaban en pleno trámite?_

-Me muero allí mismo.

 _-Veamos, dime una cosa Amy-_ Le dice Penny. _-Y sé sincera conmigo. ¿Realmente querias hacerle una broma a Sheldon o de verdad querias estar con él y esa fue la excusa?_

-¡No!- Se defiende ella.

 _-Amy...-_ Dijo en tono de advertencia.

-¡Bueno esta bien, tal vez si, no lo se!- Exclama desesperada. -¡Ay Penny! ¿Que hago? Él dice que quiere hablar conmigo esta noche, asegura que me gusta y que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

 _-¿Y bien, tiene razón en eso?_

-¿¡Como me puedes preguntar algo asi?!

 _-No es tan grave, Amy sólo te pregunto si él tiene razón. ¿Y si no es así, por que tanto escándalo?_

La neurocientifica se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto, le gustaba, eso no le asustaba, lo que la ponía tan nerviosa era saber si ella le gustaba a él.

-Bueno, lo reconozco, me agrada.

 _-¿Solo te agrada o te gusta?_

-Dejémoslo en que me agrada, de acuerdo. Te recuerdo que la otra noche estuvo con otra, no entiendo que demonios quiere hablar conmigo.

 _-Ok, ya vamos avanzando; él te agrada. Bueno no psa nada, si quiere hablar contigo, entonces habla. Tu no te pongas nerviosa, piemsa que viven juntos por ahora y a lo mejor él cree que tienen que hablar del asunto para que no haya malos entendidos en el futuro, lo mejor es que sean sinceros._

-O sea que yo no le gusto y quiere hablar conmigo para dejármelo claro- Decía Amy desanimada.

 _-Yo no dije eso_ \- Aclara Penny. _-Pero es una opción que debes tener en cuenta._

-Tienes razón, ¿si no por que se acuesta con otra mujer?

-Bueno _, a eso no lo tengas en cuenta. No son nada, sólo trabajas para él, en realidad es libre de hacer lo que quiera, como tú de besar a su amigo._

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡No puedes comparar un simple beso con tener sexo!

-Lo _se, pero ya no te compliques. Lo que tenga que ser será, no adelantemos acontecimientos. Habla con él y mañana e cuentas como te fue._

-¿Pero que hago?

 _-Nada, se tu misma, eso si, no le demuestres que te agrada. Por que quizás lo sospeche, pero no se lo confirmes._

-¿Por que?- le pregunta Videl confundida.

 _-Por que si un hombre sabe que te agrada, hará contigo lo que quiera. Se fuerte, aunque solo por un rato, ya sabes_ \- Se reía Penny.

-Jejeje, tienes razón.

-¿ _Estas más calmada?_

\- Si, gracias. ¿Por cierto y Bernadette que tal? ¿La están pasando bien?

-¡Demasiado! No podrás creer todos los chicos guapos que hay aqui- Le explica emocionada su amiga. -pero bueno, ya te enseñaremos las fotos cuando regresemos!

-¡Si, quiero verlo todo!- Se reía. -Penny, muchas gracias por tod, ya quiero que estes aquí. Las extraño.

-Tranquila, un par de días más y nos veremos. Ahora cuídate.

-Sí, adiós- Se despide Amy.

Después de la conversación que mantuvo con su amiga, se tranquilizó un poco más. No podía evitar sentirse sola, en aquella casa, sin la presencia de sus amigas.

Con tantas cosas que le habían pasado, no se había percatado que se había quedado sin casa y sin Ricky. Y ahora, era consciente de todo y realmente se sentía sola, pero el poder hablar con Penny le había levantado un poco el ánimo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver que sucedía con Sheldon.

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche.

Amy cansada de esperarlo había cenado sola, y la cena de él ya estaba fría encima de la mesa. Los nervios calmados horas antes revivían ante la impaciencia. ¿Que le había pasado? Esta mañana le había dicho que estaría a la hora de cenar. ¿Por que no llegaba? ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? La preocupación se adueñó de ella. ¿Pero si estaba con otra de sus conquistas? Si, esa era una posibilidad mayor. Y la preocupación desapareció para convertirse en furia.

Ya aburrida y furiosa, se puso a ver la tele y justo cuando encontró un programa de su agrado Sheldon apareció.

-¡Hola! Buenas noches- Dice entrando al salón. -¿Por que estas a oscuras?- Le pregunta mientras enciende la luz.

-Por que estoy viendo una película, te importa- Le dice secamente.

-No, claro- Dice algo extrañado de verla tan seria. -¿Que pasa, todavía estas enfadada por lo de esta mañana?- Le pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado. -¿Que película es?

-No te creas tan importante, el mundo no gira en torno a ti- Le dice ella. -y no te importa de que se trata la película.

Sheldon la mira de reojo y puede verla con el ceño fruncido, Si, ella estaba furiosa.

-Bueno, puede que el mundo no, pero si el tuyo- Comenta mientras se acomoda mejor en el sofá.

-Púdrete, no eres más que un creído.

-No lo soy, simplemente me limito a los hechos.

-¿A si? ¿Y dime, que hechos son esos los que te dicen que mi mundo gira entorno al tuyo?

-Bueno, Primero tu casa se quema y acudes a mi.

-Eso es porque mis amigas no estan y no tenía a donde ir- Se defiende Amy.

-Cierto, pero las podrías haber llamado y haberles pedido que te dejasen estar en su casa. Seguro que dadas las circunstancias no te habrían puesto ningún impedimento.

-¿Pero como abro su casa?

-Algún vecino debe tener la copia de sus llaves- Le argumenta Sheldon. -el caso es que uno acude con quien sabe que puede contar. Si yo no fuese de tu confianza te hubieses buscado la vida por otros lados.

Ante aquella afirmación Amy no pudo decir nada.

-¿Y que mas hay para que digas que mi mundo gira entorno a ti?

-Duermes en una cama que es un crimen contra la salud de cualquier espalda y no te quejaste.

-A eso se le llama educación, encima que me dejas un lugar en donde dormir, lo que no voy ha hacer es quejarme de lo incomodo que és. Sería descortés por mi parte hacerlo.

-Y claro, como yo te importo no querías decírmelo- Sentencia Sheldon.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Besas a mi amigo- Prosigue ignorando su queja. -y luego te metes en mi cama.

-¡Por última vez, estaba borracha! ¡Solo quería divertirme un poco más!

-Lo se, pero dicen que los borrachos no mienten, podrías haberte quedado con Barry si tantas ganas tenias de fuesta. En cambio lo dejas y me vas a buscar.

-Tienes razón, debería haberme quedado con él. Por que tu ya tenias tu juguete- Le echa en cara Amy. -¿Y esos son tus argumentos para decirme que me gustas?

-Bueno, la manera en como te pusiste luego dice mucho a favor de mi teoria.

-¿Y como me puse si se puede saber?- Le pregunta ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Celosa.

-¿Celosa, yo? ¡Ja! ¡Me río en tu cara!

-Pero lo tuve claro cuando aceptaste salir con Kripke- Prosigue Sheldon.

-¿Como dices?- Amy alucinaba por momentos.

-Lo vi en tus ojos, había confusión y duda. Pero sobretodo estabas esperando a que yo lo impidiese.

-Y en lugar de eso me animaste a que saliera con él- Le recuerda.

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza y se la quedó mirando, ella alzó sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. De nuevo, a pesar de estar discutiendo se creó entre ellos un silencio nada incómodo.

Ambos lo notaban, ambos lo sabían. Entre ellos había complicidad, química, algo difícil de encontrar.

-A Kripke le gustas - Dijo Sheldon rompiendo aquel momento.

-Lo se- Confirma ella.

-Por eso quería que salieras con él. Barry es mi amigo y me pidió que me alejara de ti, que no te tuviese en cuenta.

-¿Que no me tuvieses en cuenta?- Le pregunta ella sin saber a que se refería.

-Si, como a una mujer. Me gustas y él no quería que intentara nada contigo. Por eso anoche llame a esa chica, necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude.

-¿Que no pudiste?- Le pregunt a ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

-Acostarme con ella. Por eso se enfadó tanto cuando apareciste, porque estábamos durmiendo cuando en otra situación todavía estaríamos haciéndolo.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que no te acostaste con ella?

-¿Tu puedes acostarte con un tipo cuando piensas en otro?- Le pregunta Sheldon.

-No.

-Y yo tampoco. ¿O acaso pensabas que me da igual con quien me meta en la cama, siempre y cuando pueda mojar?

-La verdad es que eso pensaba.

-Entonces ya ves que no- Le dice sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora que pretendes que haga con todo lo que me dijiste?

-No pretendo nada, la cuestión está en que nos gustamos. Pero no le des más vueltas- Dice acariciando su cabeza y brindándole una tierna sonrisa para que no se agobiase. -Ahora vayamos a dormir y mañana será otro día.

Amy asintió y apagó el televisor. Sheldon le sujeto de la mano y la condujo hacia su cuarto.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-¿Que?- Pregunta él. -Vamos a dormir.

-¿En tu habitación?

-No esperarás que te deje dormir de nuevo en aquella cama. No se tu, pero yo terminé con la espalda hecha trizas.

-Si pero …

-Solo dormir. No pasa nada- La tranquiliza.

Amy, que se encontraba ya con su camison de dormir, se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

Sheldon sin ningún tipo de pudor se cambió allí mismo. Ella, incomoda de que se desvistiese en su presencia, trató de bajar la mirada. Pero enfrente suyo había un espejo y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo.

Cierto era que ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones con poca ropa, pero aquella era una imagen que no dejaba de impresionarla.

Sheldon era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Tenía el cuerpo muy cuidado; unos brazos bien adaptados que seguro que derretían a cualquier mujer que se hallase entre ellos, unas espaldas y hombros anchos, alto y esbelto. De piernas pálidas y con unos parches de pelo, y un pecho que la invitaba a sumergirse en él.

Realmente imponía de lo guapo que era.

Sheldon, con su pijama ya puesto, se metió en la cama. Eso si, fue consciente en todo momento de cómo ella lo observaba en silencio.

-¿No piensas meterte?

-¿Por que llegaste tan tarde?- Le pregunta ella sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

-¿Por eso estabas molesta?

-Sí.

-Al final he hecho más tarde porque quería dejarlo todo terminado, de esta manera mañana no tendré porque ir a trabajar y podremos pasar el día juntos.

-¿El día juntos?- Dice ella girándose para encararlo.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Puede que nos gustemos, pero apenas nos conocemos. Creo que será bueno pasar tiempo juntos y ver que pasa. ¿Te parece bien?

El corazón de Amy saltaba de alegría. Había llegado tarde para que los dos pudiesen pasar el día juntos, no se esperaba semejante detalle por su parte. Tal vez no era tan egoísta como ella pensaba; muy gustosamente asintió y se metió dentro de la cama dándole la espalda.

Él sonrió, por fin estaba tranquila. Aquella chica era como un volcán que en cualquier momento podía estallar y eso le encantaba. Cada día con ella, era una nueva aventura.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, Amy posó sus manos sobre los brazos de él y se dejó abrazar. De esta manera, ambos abrazados se dejaron llevar por el dulce sueño que la noche les brindaba.

 **Continuará...**

 **En el siguiente capitulo viene la acción!**


	13. capítulo 13

Un leve cosquilleo en su cuello hizo que abriera un ojp, giró a su alrededor y recordó que anoche estuvo junto a Sheldon; en su habitación, en su cama.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cerró nuevamente aquel curioso ojo, y aspiró el aroma de aquella suave y turgente almohada. Era una delicia, aquel fuerte aroma a hombre invadía cada uno de sus poros y se sentía deliciosamente bien. De nuevo aquel cosquilleo en su cuello apareció, haciendo que se retorciera en la cama hasta darse la vuelta por completo.

Continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, pero sabía que él estaba allí. Podía notar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, escuchaba el ritmo pausado de su respiración, sentía su aliento chocando contra su cuello mientras unos labios se apoderaban de él.

Aquello debía ser el cielo.

-Buenos días- Le dice Sheldon entre beso y beso.

-Buenos días- Le responde con una sonrisa. -Si recuerdo bien, anoche me dijiste "sólo dormir".

-Bueno- Dice antes de dar un travieso mordisco en su cuello. -Entiéndeme, te tengo aquí, en mi cama- Comienza a decir entre beso y beso mientras asciende por el cuello. -y eres una tentación- Explica besando su mandíbula. -Te gusto, me gustas- Continua besándola por su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. -Y bueno, no soy de piedra.

Amy, que no dejaba de soltar risitas mientras él había proseguido con su oleada de besos, lo detuvo antes de que le diese el ultimo beso posando un dedo sobre sus labios de manera divertida.

-Aquí solo sabemos que yo te gusto. Pero en ningún momento dije que tu me gustas.

Él la miró pícaramente. Entendía perfectamente su juego y eso le encantaba.

Así era ella, una luchadora nata.

-Lo dirás- Afirma él con completa convicción.

-¿Cuando?- Pregunta ella con una fingida pose de niña pequeña.

-Antes de que termine el día.

-¿Eso es un reto?

-Es un hecho.

Seguro que no existía mejor manera de empezar el día. Sheldon reforzó el abrazo bajo el cual la tenía sometida, haciendo hundiese su rostro en su pecho, mientras él aspiraba el aroma que ella desprendía.

-Flores- Suspiró. -Así eres tú, fresca y hermosa como las flores y a la vez salvaje y libre. En apariencia delicada, pero a la vez tan fuerte, que ni la peor de las tormentas lograría romperte.

-¿Te levantaste poético esta mañana?- Comenta ella muy feliz de lo que escuchó.

-Es tu culpa, logras sacar aspectos de mi que ni sabía que conocía.

-Entonces tendré cuidado, por que puede que te enamores de mi- Dice ella juguetona dándole un beso en el pecho.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Se medio queja él. -¿No será que tu ya lo estás de mi?- Le ronronea en el oído.

-¡Eso quisieras!- Dice Amy divertida incorporándose en la cama.

Sheldon la observaba detenidamente desde su posición. Cada movimiento, cada gesto que ella hacia era captado por él.

Realmente era una chica especial.

No poseía una belleza extrema, tampoco tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no era precisamente la feminidad en persona y mucho menos se comportaba como una chica tímida y dócil. Pero tenía algo, su fuerte personalidad, su carácter, su carisma, aquella cara de niña mala que le encantaba, aquel cuerpo diminuto pero perfectamente proporcionado, esos ojos verdes en los cuales se perdía, tenía algo, o tal vez todo, pero estaba loco por ella.

Ella se estiraba para terminar de despertar su dormido cuerpo.

-¿Que tanto miras?

-Pareces un gato- Se burla él.

-Tendrias que tener cuidado, no sea que esta gata termine por arañarte- Le sonríe ella.

-Correre el riesgo- Dice Sheldon poniéndose a su lado. -¡Y ahora nos vamos!

-¿Adonde?- Pregunta ella curiosa pero impaciente.

Él le había dicho que pasarían el día juntos, pero se moría por saber donde.

Un rato después los dos se encontraban paseando por las calles de la ciudad. Sheldon la había llevado a desayunar a una humilde pastelería de unos de los barrios de la ciudad. A pesar de no tener buena apariencia, era famosa por la calidad de sus productos. A Amy le gustó mucho que la llevase a ese lugar.

A pesar de poder haberla llevado a un lugar mucho mas lujoso y caro, optó por aquel humilde y tranquilo lugar. Eso decía mucho de él, por que era evidente que no trataba de impresionarla y aquello le gustaba. Pero no menos que a Sheldon, ya que no sabía si llevarla allí, por que al no ser demasiado caro, tenía la duda de que a ella no le gustara o que esperara algo más.

Pero no fue así, Amy se enamoró de aquel pequeño lugar, enseguida entabló conversación con la dueña de la pastelería. Se la veía cómoda y a gusto, realmente a ella no le interesaba en absoluto cuanto dinero pudiese tener y mucho menos derrocharlo. Eso era algo que no había encontrado en ninguna otra chica.

Ya con sus estómagos llenos, continuaban paseando por la ciudad. Pero Amy todavía no sabía que planes eran los que él tenía.

-¡Vamos, dímelo! ¿A donde me llevas?- Preguntaba ella muriéndose por la curiosidad.

-Enseguida lo veras- Le decía él divertido manteniendo el misterio.

Caminaron un poco más y Amy lo descubrió, una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

-¡Wow! ¡Es un parque de diversiones!- Decía emocionada.

-Sí, espero que no te resulte demasiado infantil- Decía Sheldon un poco sonrojado, algo inseguro de que aquella idea no fuese realmente buena. Por que tenía que reconocer que ese era el único sitio que se le había ocurrido para llevarla.

De compras estaba descartado porque habían ido el otro día, a la playa imposible, ya que estaban en Enero, al cine no quería, porque no podrían hablar. De manera que el parque de diversiones fue su última opción. Pero tenía miedo de que a ella le pareciera demasiado infantil para su edad.

-¿¡Estas bromeando!?- Decía emocionada Amy. -¡Me encanta! Vamos- Lo sujeto de su larga mano y salió corriendo en busca del primer juego.

Pero no le costó demasiado encontrar la que más le gustaba.

-¿Quieres subir aquí?-Preguntaba Sheldon mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Sí! Vamos a subirnos aquí- Le pedia.

-¿Pero no es muy pronto para subir a la montaña rusa? Podríamos empezar por algo menos movidito.

-No me digas que el gran Cooper le tiene miedo a las alturas- Se reía Amy.

Él sonrió, le encantaba verla de esa manera, feliz y con aquella sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Realmente había sido una buena idea el llevarla allí. Se incorporó levemente hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de ella.

-Eso ni en tus sueños- Le susurra haciendo que ella se ruborizase por su cercanía. -Vamos- Sujeto su mano para que subieran.

Amy se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Habían subido tres veces seguidas en la montaña rusa. A Sheldon no le daba miedo, pero con el estomago lleno del desayuno, rehusó la posibilidad de subirse una cuarta vez. Su desayuno corría el riesgo de abandonar su estomago.

Luego subieron en las tazas giratorias, eso fue más tranquilo, pero divertido igualmente. Amy se tenía que agarrar fuertemente al brazo de Sheldon, debido a los giros que daba esta.

Mas tarde hicieron una pausa y compraron unos algodones de azúcar.

-Siempre me gustaron estos algodones- Decía Amy mientras disfrutaba comiendo de aquel postre.

-¿Me das un poco?- Le pide el físico.

-¡Pero ahí tienes el tuyo!

-Oh vamos, no seas mala- Pedía haciendole ojitos.

-¡Esta bien!- Se rindió ella fingiendo un gran pesar.

Arrancó un trozo de su algodón y se lo dio a comer a Sheldon. Este lo engulló gustosamente, pero los dedos de ella quedaron manchados por el dulce. Sabiendo las intenciones de ella, la detuvo. Agarró su mano y lamió cada uno de sus manchados dedos hasta que quedaron limpios. Amy ante tal acción no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero el sentir la lengua de él lamiendo sus dedos logró que se corazón latiera a mil por hora, logrando en ella un efecto nunca antes sentido.

-Gracias- Le murmura mirándola fijamente a los ojos y prosiguió comiendo su dulce.

Ella en aquel momento deseó convertirse toda ella en ese algodón de azúcar y dejar que Sheldon la comiera entera.

Intentado restablecer la cordura vio una nueva atracción.

-¡Ahora subamonos a esa!

Sheldon miró hacia donde señalaba y sonrió, sería divertido.

Ambos terminaron sus dulces y se montaron en los toros mecánicos. Los dos se subieron al mismo, Sheldon estaba detrás de ella, sujetándola fuerte.

\- No te caigas- Le dice al oído.

\- No lo hare- Asegura ella muy concentrada en la atracción que empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

Los toros comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, la gente que había alrededor comenzaban a caer. Pero ellos dos aguantaban allí encima. Las embestidas del toro eran muy fuertes y muy rápidas, Amy comenzaba a perder el equilibrio.

Para Sheldon aquello era muy fácil, podía aguantar encima de aquel toro sin ningún problema, pero aquello no sería divertido. Cuando el toro hizo un rápido movimiento hacia atrás, Sheldon sujetó fuertemente a Amy y hizo que ambos se cayeran.

Todo fue muy rápido para ella, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos vio que estaba en el suelo, encima de Sheldon.

-Lo hiciste aproposito- Decía ella riéndose.

-Sí- Le confirma sujetándola fuertemente porque la atracción todavía no paraba y no se podían levantar.

-¿Y por que lo hiciste?

-Porque quería que estés en mis brazos.

Amy se quedó helada, evidentemente se imaginaba sus motivos y no se quejaba, pero no esperaba que lo dijera tan abiertamente.

-¿Te molesta?- Pregunta él con cara de niño bueno.

-En absoluto- Confiesa roja como un tomate.

La atracción ya había parado, todo el mundo ya estaba abajo y ellos dos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para levantarse.

Continuaron disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día, ya era de noche y solo les quedaba una atracción para subir, una que Sheldon había querido reservar para el final.

-Ya es tarde- Cometa Amy percatándose de que había oscurecido.

-Si, pero antes de irnos subamos en esa.

Ella miró hacia la atracción que él se refería, la Noria.

-Subamos- Dice ella regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Los dos se sentaron uno al lado de otro, miraban las hermosas vistas que se mostraban ante ellos. Era de noche y se veía la ciudad iluminada como si de estrellas terrestres se tratase.

Eso era un espectáculo muy bonito.

-Es tan lindo- Comentó Amy ensimismada por aquellas preciosas vistas.

Sheldon la abrazó por la cintura y sujetó su rostro para que lo mire. Ella se lo quedó mirando y el resto del mundo desapareció. En esos momentos solo existía él.

-Sheldon, gracias fue un día...

Él posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándola y acercando su rostro.

-Dimelo- Le dijo él

-Yo…

-Dimelo- Le repitió con una voz sumamente ronca.

-Me gustas- Terminó por ceder ella ante aquella penetrante mirada.

Sheldon sonrió y la besó.

Amy sintió aquellos ardientes labios, besándola con suavidad, pero a la vez con deseo. Él lamió su labio inferior arrebatando un gemido de ella, oportunidad que no perdió para introducir su lengua. La neurocientifica respondió a cada una de las peticiones silenciosas de él, haciendo que aquel beso fuese más profundo, mas apasionado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez, era como si buscaran en la boca del otro el mágico elixir del placer.

Un golpe seco los hizo tambalearse, ya habían llegado abajo, la atracción había terminado y no tuvieron más opción que separarse.

Ambos sonrojados se miraron dulcemente, de sus bocas salió una sonrisa traviesa que delataba complicidad. Ante la mirada del encargado de la atracción, salieron corriendo, como si fueran unos niños que acababan de cometer una travesura y de la mano, emprendieron el camino a casa.

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusC: ¡Yeeeeeeees! Al fin se besaron jajaja.**

 **Ok, en el siguiente capitulo viene el lemon, sólo les digo por que algunos están ansiosos de que llegue, jejeje.**


	14. capítulo 14

Dos jóvenes corrían a través de las oscuras calles agarrados de la mano, la luna se ocultó tras unas nubes que se empeñaron en mojar todo el lugar.

La gente se resguardaba en los bares y bajo los techos, pero a aquella pareja parecía no importarles. Ellos continuaban corriendo, ignorando como la fresca lluvia mojaba sus cuerpos, como el resto de las personas se giraban al escuchar unas risas contagiosas. Para ellos no existía nada más que no fuese el otro en esos momentos.

La ilusión, la emoción, la necesidad que sentían del otro, el deseo, todas esas sensaciones eran las que recorrían en su interior.

Sheldon y Amy estaban demasiado nerviosos, se sentían como dos niños que van a estrenar zapatos nuevos en su primer día de escuela. Tal era la emoción y el nerviosismo que les embriagaba que hasta que no llegaron a la puerta del departamento, no fueron plenamente conscientes de lo mojados que estaban.

Se miraron atentamente, viendo la apariencia que traía el otro, se echaron a reír.

-¡Estas mojado hasta los huesos!- Se reía ella.

-Asi es, pero tu no estas mejor que yo. Espera, voy a buscar un par de toallas.

Apenas entraron al departamento, Sheldon fue a buscarlas. Amy se quedó de pie esperándolo, pero a la vez pensaba en aquel mágico día. Jamás se hubiese esperado pasar un día tan divertido en compañía del galán de su jefe.

Mala señal, por que tenía que haber pensado en eso. Sheldon era un conquistador nato, que se llevaba a la cama a toda mujer que le interesara y eso era algo fácil para él.

¿Y si ella era solo eso, una conquista más?

¿Y si cuando despiertan mañana él ya no está interesado en ella?

Tal vez todo aquello fue un engaño, un truco para seducirla y lograr que baje la guardia para llevársela a la cama.

Miles de dudas invadieron de nuevo en su interior. A ella le gustaba, y mucho, pero no sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de él.

Pero en cuanto lo vio regresar, sin la camisa puesta, con el pecho húmedo al descubierto, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y aquella dulce mirada que solo ha ella le daba, decidió no pensar más. Que pase lo que tuviese que pasar. Si mañana se arrepentía, si mañana él la dejaba y se quedaba con el corazón roto, que así fuese. Pero solo dios sabía que esa noche iba a entregarse a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma porque así lo deseaba.

Sheldon fue a su lado con una segunda toalla en la mano para entregársela, pero Amy la ignoró por completo. Alzó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y lo besó.

Él se sorprendió de aquel gesto por parte de ella, pero no se quejó. La abrazó para intensificar todavía más aquel beso, pero el dulce roce de sus labios era insuficiente para ellos, de manera que de forma desesperada Sheldon introdujo la lengua en el interior de la boca de ella, que muy gustosamente le recibía.

Entrelazaron sus lenguas intentando llenarse de una sed que no cesaba.

Sheldon la alzó y ella le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas. Los besos cada vez eran más profundos, más apasionados. Sus caricias estaban llenas de deseo, de necesidad pura. Sujeto su trasero, la llevó hasta la cama y se dejo caer en ella, Amy todavía lo tenia rodeado con sus piernas, y con un necesitado movimiento de cadera, puso en contacto sus intimidades.

Se sintió arder por dentro al notar cuan excitado se hallaba él, mientras que Sheldon tenía que respirar hondo, ya que el baile que ella emprendía sobre sus ropas, estaba logrando que perdiera la cabeza.

En un ágil movimiento, Amy se sentó encima de él. Rápidamente se quitó su camiseta y sostén, revelando su pecho desnudo.

Sheldon la miraba fascinado, por fin la tenía, después de haberla deseado tanto.

-Sabes lo que esto significa- Le dice él en un intento desesperado por saber que es lo que ella quería.

-Se que significa para mi. ¿Y para ti?- Le pregunta temiéndose lo peor.

-Te deseo y sé que después de esto no va haber vuelta atrás, porque dudo que en algún momento deje de hacerlo.

A Amy se le abrieron las puertas del paraíso, de momento no necesitaba más. Ahora sabía que lo que sentía por ella era algo más que una noche de pasión, sabía que podrían tener un futuro.

Se agachó rápidamente para besarlo; sus manos bajaban por su torso, hasta llegar a la altura del pantalón. Lo desabrochó y no le costó nada encontrar la prueba que delataba todo su deseo, sin dejar de besarlo en un solo instante, comenzó acariciarlo, sintiendo como palpitaba en su mano. Sheldon se encontraba en el mismísimo séptimo cielo, pero necesitaba más, mucho más de ella.

En otro movimiento se quedó él sobre ella, con agilidad se despojó de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, mostrándose completamente desnudo ante la mirada de ella. Con una sonrisa pícara terminó por desvestirla, observándola detenidamente por unos segundos.

-Hermosa- Le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse sobre ella. -Lo siento- Se disculpo mirándola a los ojos mientras alzaba sus piernas y en un acto desesperado se introducía en su húmeda cavidad.

Amy tiró la cabeza hacia atrás por aquel inesperado acto, lo agarró por la espalda y se unió a su perfecto compás.

Sheldon la sentía estrechamente deliciosa, además de encontrarla gratamente preparada para recibirlo. En otras circunstancias no hubiese sido tan rápido, abría disfrutado más del momento, pero era demasiada la necesidad que sentía de ella que la pasión nubló su mente.

La neurocientifica podía sentir sus embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, mas profundas, y en un acto de querer más, movió su cadera logrando profundizar todavía más aquella unión. Sheldon sentía como ella cada vez se agarraba más fuertemente a él, como sus gemidos iban en aumento.

Aceleró el ritmo, hasta que Amy se retorció entre sus brazos, indicándole que había alcanzado la cima. Se detuvo unos segundos para poder observarla, jamás había visto tanto erotismo en una mujer en pleno orgasmo como lo veía en ella. Cuando se relajó reanudó sus movimientos, haciéndolos mas fuertes más rápidos, hasta que en una última embestida, halló su propia descarga de placer.

Cuando recupero el aliento, se tumbó al lado de ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Amy escondió su rostro en su pecho y ninguno dijo nada. Se limitaron a quedarse ahí acostados, hasta que el sueño los venció.

A la mañana siguiente Amy despertó, pero estaba sola en la cama.

Sheldon debía haberse ido a trabajar y ni siquiera le había dicho nada.

¿Acaso los miedos sentidos anteriormente se estaban haciendo realidad? Se sintió estúpida, ya se lo podía imaginar que aquello sucedería.

¿Pero por que le dolía tanto? A punto de romper a llorar un ruido hizo que mirara hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una bandeja en las manos, con el desayuno preparado.

-Al fin despertaste, dormilona- Le dice cariñosamente, pero se percata de que estaba apunto de llorar. -¿Que sucede?- Pregunta preocupado, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y sentándose a su lado.

-Nada- Responde limpiando sus lagrimas que se habían empeñado en salir. Pero no por los miedos que la habían atormentado segundo antes, si no por la emoción de verlo trayéndole el desayuno. -No me hagas caso, soy una tonta- Dice en un vago intento de aparentar tranquilidad.

Sheldon la abraza intentando darle tranquilidad.

-Pensaste que me había largado sin decirte nada- Concluyó.

-No es eso- Niega, pero él no le creyó para nada.

-A ver. ¿Que te dije anoche?

-Nada.

-¿Como que nada?

-No. Nos dormimos- Dice ella algo avergonzada al recordar la noche que habían pasado.

-Tonta- Se queja haciendo que lo mire. -Antes de eso, te dije que no habría marcha atrás. Que después de estar contigo no iba a poder no volver a estarlo.

-Bueno, podías decir eso por el momento.

-¿Crees que soy de los que se dejan llevar por el momento?- Le pregunta él alzando una ceja.

-No- Dijo Amy después de escudriñar en sus ojos y ver que decía la verdad. -¿Que es lo que trajiste?

El físico se levantó a buscarla y se la llevó a la cama.

-Había pensado en que podríamos desayunar juntos, en la cama.

-Eso es muy romántico.

-Ya te dije que logras sacar una parte de mi que ni yo mismo conozco- Le explica mientras se sienta a su lado y empieza a comer. -Por cierto, me acaba de llamar mi madre, mañana tomaré el avión para visitarla .

-Me parece muy bien, seguro que desde que vives solo apenas debes ir a verla.

-Es cierto- Confiesa el algo avergonzado. -Ella vive en Texas, pero permitió que mi hermana Missy viniera a California para que pudiera estudiar. No veo a mi madre muy seguido, pero reconozco que es algo absorvente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que si no pongo algo de barreras entre nosotros, estaría todo el día atosigándome- Le explica. -Asi que no creo que regrese hasta el lunes en la noche. Mi casa esta lejos y cuando voy me retiene todo lo que puede.

-Es normal.

-¿Entonces no te importa quedarte sola? Te lo digo porque no quiero que pienses que si llego tarde es por no verte, o por cualquier otra loca idea que tu retorcida cabecita pueda pensar- Le dice cariñosamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Se defiende ella. -No tienes que darme explicaciones, si mañana llegas tarde, no pasa nada. No pensaba esperarte en casa- Dice cruzándose de brazos. -Tengo una vida. ¿Sabes?

-¿A si?- Dice divertido. -Y dime. ¿Que piensas hacer mañana en esta vida tan ajetreada que tienes? Porque ir al trabajo lo veo difícil, ya que vives en él.

-Iré a ver a Penny y Bernadette, por que llegan esta noche.

-Me parece bien- Le dice dándole un beso en la cabeza y levantándose. -bueno yo me cambiaré.

-¿Adonde vas?

-¿Adonde voy? A trabajar- Responde él señalando lo obvio.

-Pero… hoy es sábado.

-Si, pero tengo que solucionar unos asuntos. Nos vemos en la noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Amy asintió. Por una parte le molestaba el no poder estar con él durante el fin de semana. Eso implicaba que cuando llegara el lunes, estarían otra vez sin verse apenas por el trabajo de él. Pero al menos sabia que por las noches se verían. ¿Además estaban juntos, no? Así que lo mejor sería no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento posesivo.

Lo último que quería hacer era parecerse a la madre de Sheldon, además era mejor así. No se podía permitir el lujo de demostrarle lo mucho que quería estar a su lado. Puede que ella sufriera por no tenerlo cerca, pero tenía que ser una chica lista, y hacerlo sufrir a él con que aquello no le afectaba.

-Por cierto- Dice Sheldon ya cambiado y sentándose a su lado. -Disculpame por lo de anoche.

-¿Como dices?- Pregunta extrañada y sin entender a que se refería.

-Normalmente no suelo actuar con tanta desesperación- Explicaba mientras ella se sonrojaba y eso a él le gustaba. De manera que se atrevió a ser algo más específico para avergonzarla un poco más. -Pero te deseaba tanto que no pude contenerme, y claro, cuando estuve dentro de ti, estabas tan estrecha, tan húmeda…

-¡Callate!- Grita y lo empuja al otro lado de la cama completamente avergonzada. -¡Como es que puedes decir esas cosas tan tranquilo!- Decía ella escandalizada.

Sheldon no paraba de reírse a carcajada limpia desde la otra punta de la cama.

-No me digas te da vergüenza hablar de estos temas.

-¡Claro que si y más si es contigo!

-Entonces, por lo que entiendo. Te da vergüenza hablar sobre sexo conmigo pero no practicarlo- Decía maliciosamente.

-¡Por dios Sheldon, déjame en paz!

-¡Bueno ya, esta bien!- Se reía y en un movimiento la sujeto del brazo y tiró de ella, haciendo que quedara entre sus brazos. -Pero quiero que sepas que esta noche haré que seas tu quien pierda la cabeza por la pasión.

Amy no dijo nada, sabía que si él lo decía sería capaz de hacerlo.

Sheldon le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se marchó a trabajar.

Ahora la cuestión era, ¿que hacía ella sola en la casa hasta la noche?

 **Continuará...**

 **Ese Shelly, que hombre más apurado jajaja.**


	15. capítulo 15

Amy se paseaba por aquella sala, que casualmente le parecía tremendamente frío e inmensamente grande.

Se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero a la vez igualmente frustrada puesto no podía compartir con nadie aquel sentimiento. No se hablaba con su padre, sus amigas hasta el día siguiente no llegaban y Sheldon estaba trabajando, un sábado. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba tremendamente aburrida.

Ya no sabía que hacer, había limpiado, se había duchado, se había arreglado, hasta se había pintado las uñas de los pies, cosa poco habitual en ella. En la televisión no hacían nada de interés y las películas que tenía Sheldon las había visto todas. Por lo tanto la única salida que tenía para salvar lo que le quedaba de tarde era irse a alquilar una película en el videoclub.

Decidida se fue a buscar las llaves y algo de dinero, pero alguien llamó a la puerta, y extrañada fue a ver quien era.

-¡Hola!- Saluda un alegre Barry.

Ella se quedó de piedra, ya no se acordaba de él. Pero tenía que hablarle y explicarle como estaban las cosas.

-¿Que no piensas dejarme pasar?- Pregunta al verla que no decía nada.

-Si pasa, lo siento. Es solo que no te esperaba- Le dice dejándolo pasar. -¿Quieres un café?

-Si gracias- Barry toma asiento y la observa. -¿Ibas a salir?

-No, es que como estaba sola y no tenía nada que hacer, iba a buscar una película a bajo- Le explica mientras regresa con el café.

-¿Y Sheldon?

-Trabajando.

Él la miraba atentamente, estaba nerviosa y eso era algo bueno, ¿no?

-Escucha, lo de la otra noche…

-Lo se- La interrumpe Kripke tomando sus manos entre las suyas. -Me lo pasé genial.

-Yo tambien, pero…

-Tranquila, se que puede parecer raro, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que entre nosotros había algo.

-Barry, por favor escúchame, Sheldon...

-Lo se. Es tu jefe y vives con él, pero no te preocupes. És mi amigo, y seguro que se alegrará por nosotros.

Por dios, alguien podía hacer callar a ese hombre. Amy no lograba que la escuchara. Él tenía sus propias fantasias de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ella.

Como se lo iba a decir.

-Barry, escucha, por favor.

-Amy, ya verás. Hablaré con Sheldon, él entenderá. Además, trabajas para él pero puedes hacer tu vida sin ningún problema- Continuaba él hablando ignorando a Amy. -Bueno, pero hagámoslo bien- Dice acercándose a ella. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

En ese momento Amy se petrificó. Muchas veces había rechazado a otros chicos, pero ese era el amigo y socio de Sheldon.

¿Como hacerlo sin herirlo?

¿Y como decirle que ella estaba con su amigo sin que estos se pelearan?

Demasiadas dudas, demasiado lenta.

Kripke al ver que ella simplemente se le quedo mirando, interpretó aquella señal erróneamente.

La sujetó por los hombros y la besó. Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente y se maldijo mil veces por semejante descuido. Demasiado lenta, antes de que pudiera separarse de él por propia voluntad lo hizo por un ruido.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a un Gohan allí de pie, en la puerta del salón, mirándolos, serio y con un ramo de flores a sus pies.

-¡Sheldon amigo!- Lo recibe Barry alegre. -¡Que bueno verte!- Saluda posando su brazo sobre sus hombros invitándolo a entrar. -¡Bueno, creo que las palabras sobran!

El físico teórico miraba muy seriamente a Amy, mientras a ella se le helaba la sangre bajo su mirada.

-Si, sobran.

Aquellas dos palabras fueron como dos puñales que se clavaban en lo más hondo. Aquello no podía ser, era una maldita pesadilla.

-¡Sheldon, por favor escúchame!- Le implora ella sabiendo lo que el debía estar pensando en esos momentos.

Él se acercó a su lado, ella estaba todavía sentada; él enfrente suyo, de pie, mirándola desde arriba.

-¿Y que se supone que debo escuchar?- Pregunta impasible, frío como el hielo.

Ella no tenía valor a aguantarle la mirada, era demasiado dura, demasiado penetrante. Como si fuese culpable agachó la cabeza, rompiendo su contacto visual.

Aquello enfureció más a Sheldon.

Aquel era su departamento, aquella su sala y de igual manera un rey rige su reino en su trono, él se sentó en su lugar favorito del sillón; el extremo izquierdo, observándolo todo.

Kripke miraba a Sheldon y luego a Amy extrañado de su reacción, ella permanecía sentada con las manos entrelazadas, apoyadas en sus rodillas, mirando el suelo.

-¡Ey chicos! ¿Que les sucede?- Cuestiona Barry cansado de aquel ambiente tan tenso.

-¿A mi? Nada, por que lo dices- Responde Sheldon secamente.

-¡Bromeas, mírate! Estás furioso y creo que no tienes por que- Le recrimina.

-Barry, por favor, no sigas- Le pide Amy antes de que estrope más las cosas.

-¿Y por que?- Pregunta Sheldon desde su sillón sin mirarla. -¿Por que no debe seguir? Esta es mi casa, pero veo que eso no es un impedimento para que se me falte el respeto.

-¡Pero demonios te sucede! Maldita sea Sheldon no me esperaba que fuese así. Puede que trabaje para ti, pero si queremos salir juntos, tu no te puedes meter. ¡No te imaginaba tan furioso!- Exclama exasperado Kripke.

-Claro que puede salir con quien quiera. Lo que me molesta es que anoche tuvo sexo conmigo y a las pocas horas está besándote- Dice tranquilamente, mientras Amy sabe que para Barry fue como si le dieran una bofetada en el rostro.

-¿Que dijiste?- Dice furioso.

-Que te lo niegue ella si quiere, pero yo no pienso repetirlo.

Barry se giró hacia Amy. Ella no había variado su posición ni un milímetro.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Le pregunta. -¡Es cierto!- Grita

-Si.

En aquel momento a Kripke le hirvió la sangre, se sentía común completo inútil y estúpido.

-Como pudiste- Le dice. -¡Y tú!- Se gira a Sheldon. -¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Sabias que ella me gustaba pero claro, no podías mantener la bragueta cerrada!

-¡Por favor Barry! Entiende que…- Intenta decir Amy.

-¿¡Enteder!? ¡Eres como todas las demás!- Le escupe con toda su rabia.

Pero fue lo último que le pudo decir, ya que un puño le cerró la boca de golpe. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, cosa que el dolor le dificultaba, vio como Sheldon lo miraba con mucha rabia.

-Jamás pensé que nuestra amistad se perdiera por culpa de una zorra como esa- Volvió a gritar.

De nuevo otro puñetazo lo hizo callar, y cuando recobró un poco la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando se vio como estaba siendo llevado a la salida, mientras Amy le pedia que se detuviera.

-No, nuestra amistad se ha perdido por tu maldita boca.

Fue lo último que Kripke escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Se hallaba tirado en el suelo, con la camisa manchada de su propia sangre, la nariz si no estaba rota, dolía como si lo estuviese. Con la única idea de vengarse se alejó de aquel lugar, esperando que aquel par se pudriese y deseando poder verlo.

En el interior de la casa Sheldon permanecía de pie, mirando a la puerta cerrada. Amy estaba unos metros alegado de él. Estaba asustada, no imaginaba que él pudiese reaccionar de aquella manera.

Había sucedido lo que tanto temía, aquel par de amigos se habían peleado por su culpa y no tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Pero ese no era su principal preocupación, ahora le tocaba enfrentarlo. Estaba claro que Sheldon estaba furioso con ella y por desgracia tenía todos los motivos del mundo para estarlo.

Él se giró, y se la quedó mirando. Vio lo asustada que estaba, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, tenía los ojos rojos, estaba a punto de llorar. Apretó fuertemente los puños, y respiró aire profundamente, en un intento de calmarse un poco.

-No hagas eso- Le pidió desde su posición.

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó ella temerosa.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta quedar enfrente suyo.

-Llorar.

Amy lo miraba, levantando el rostro debido a su altura. No supo por que, si por la inmensa fuerza que de el emanaba o por lo mucho que la intimidaba su penetrante mirada, pero no pudo hacer lo que le pedia y rompió a llorar.

El físico la miraba mientras ella lloraba. Eso era algo que no quería, estaba furioso, eso era algo que no podía ocultar, pero era por ella; por que la quería demasiado y Amy no era consciente de cuanto.

-Por favor, te dije que no hagas eso- Le dice con un tono de voz algo más suave.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- Decía entre lágrimas.

Él la abrazó, intentado darle algo de confort y de seguridad. Pero ella se estremeció al sentir como él la tocaba, el miedo la invadió de nuevo. Sheldon pudo sentir como se tensaba entre sus brazos y eso era lo último que quería.

Reforzó más su abrazo, pero ella se separó de él.

-Lo siento- Dijo una vez liberada de sus brazos. -Pero no puedes abrazarme como si nada, después de que pasó.

-¿Y que fue lo que pasó?- Pregunta molesto de que lo haya rechazado.

-¡Por dios Sheldon, lo sabes bien!

-Eso creía.

-¿Qué? - Pegunta ella al verlo tan pasivo. -¿Tú que crees?

-Que él se te declaró y tu no sabías como decirle que no.

Aquello fue exactamente lo que había pasado, y él lo había dicho todo del tirón, tan tranquilo. Sabiendo que ella no era la que había provocado aquel beso.

¿Entonces por que estaba tan furioso?

-Exacto- Dijo ella sorprendida, limpiándose las lágrimas. -¿Entonces por que te enojaste tanto si entiendes lo que pasó?

-Me puse furioso al ver como él te besaba. ¿No te das cuenta que debes tener más cuidado? No ser buena y no ser sincera con la gente por miedo a herir sus sentimientos- Le dice Sheldon.

-¿Pero como puedes saber que lo que pasó fue porque me daba miedo herirlo?- Pregunta sin entender nada.

Sheldon se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que en esta ocasión ella no se separe de su lado.

Por que te conozco, se que eres una buena persona y que no querías cuasar problemas entre nosotros por tu causa. Pero entiende que no puedes confiar tanto en las personas y menos de los hombres.

-Sheldon, estamos habando de Barry. Es tu amigo, ¿que pudo haber pasado?

-Por eso te lo digo, se como és, es un hombre y se como piensan. No quiero que te vuelvas a confiar, yo confío en ti, no en ellos.

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo?

-¡Si, se perfectamente que es lo que digo!- Le grita sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos y acercando su rastro al de ella peligrosamente. -Se que eres demasiado buena y confiada para darte cuenta de que la gente puede aprovecharse de ti.

-¡No soy una ingenua, si es lo que tratas de decirme, se defenderme!- Se defiende ella ante lo que Sheldon le decía.

-¿A si? ¿Y que hubieras echo si yo no estaba?

-Me abría separado de él, cosa que iba ha hacer cuando tú llegaste.

-¿Y Luego?

-Le habría dicho que yo no siento lo mismo por él, por que estoy contigo.

-¿Y que crees que hubiese echo él?- Le pregunta Sheldon acercando más su rostro y reforzando el agarre.

-Me estás haciendo daño- Dice intentando separase de él. -¿¡Que crees que hubiese pasado!? ¡Nada!

-Entonces, como buen chico te hubiese entendido y se hubiera largado.

-¡Claro! ¡Que otra cosa esta pensando tu retorcida cabeza!- Grita ella ya desesperada y asustada de verlo en ese estado.

-¡Te equivocas, querida! Él no lo hubiese aceptado, te recuerdo que la otra noche le besaste, a él le gustas. No hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente que estas conmigo. ¡Se hubiera puesto furioso! ¡Te habrías expuesto ante él!

-¿¡Y qué!? ¡A ti no te importa!

-¡Mucho e importa!

-¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Por que eres tú! ¡No te das cuenta que me importas demasiado como para dejar que algo te suceda! ¡No puedes confiarte de la gente, solo por que yo los conozco o sean mis amigos! ¡Tanto te cuesta de entender!

-¿¡Y que se supone que debo hacer!? ¡Quedarme encerrada en estas cuatro paredes y esperar que llegues a casa y no relacionarme con nadie!

-¡No, pero podrías haberme llamado!

-¡Pero si llegaste a tiempo!- Grita desesperada.

Sheldon no pudo contener más aquel sentimiento de impotencia que le crecía por momentos, al ver lo testaruda que era y la agarró fuertemente tirandola contra el sofá quedando sobre ella.

Amy se quedó petrificada al recibir aquel movimiento de Sheldon. La miraba seriamente a los ojos, la mantenía sujeta por las manos sobre su cabeza y su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo.

-Prométeme que otra vez me llamarás enseguida- Le pide suavizando su expresión.

-¿Sheldon que te pasa?- Pregunta asustada.

Él la veía desde su posición, tan indefensa, tan frágil, que el miedo a que le sucediese alguna cosa lo invadía por dentro.

-Solo prométemelo- Le ruega está vez.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo.

Él aflojó su agarre, deslizando sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su rostro, le quitó amablemente los anteojos para poder admirar sus ojos. Continuo descendiendo hasta llegar a su camisa, lentamente se la fue sacando, mientras la respiración de ella se hacía cada vez más irregular. Sus fuertes manos recorrieron todo el torso de ella, hasta posarse en sus senos todavía cubiertos por el sostén.

Amy lo miraba atenta, esperando saber cual sería su próximo movimiento. No entendía del todo bien por que se mostraba tan receloso y protector con ella, pero debía admitirse a sí misma que aquello le encantaba.

Él comenzó a besar su abdomen, mientras que con sus manos iba desabrochando su sostén; ella posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sheldon, despeinando su corto cabello castaño y haciendo más intenso aquel momento.

Una vez que logró deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda, su boca se apoderó de sus senos, sacando un ronco gemido de ella. Los sonidos que de ella emanaban lograban hacerle perder la cordura. Deseaba oírla más, sentirla más, pero esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error, esta vez sería paciente y dedicado. Esta vez quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él.

Amy sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, la lengua de él jugueteaba con sus pezones, haciendo que estos se endureciesen. Los succionaba y los mordisqueaba logrando que ella desease más, sin dejar aquellos preciosos montes, deslizó su mano libre para desabrocharle el pantalón e introdujo su mano en su interior.

-Deliciosamente húmeda- Murmuró Sheldon con uno de sus pezones todavía en su boca, mientras que con su mano se iba adentrando cada vez mas en su interior. Penetrándola con dos de sus dedos y haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer.

En cuanto lo escuchó hablar, sintió como si una mecha se hubiese encendido en su interior. No sabía por que, pero el oírle decir aquellas cosas de ella hacía que lo deseara todavía más.

-Por favor- Pidió ella desando que terminara con aquella deliciosa tortura.

Sheldon levantó su rostro sonriente para verla; tenía el pelo alborotado de tanto retorcerse, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos intentado recuperar el aire que él mismo le quitaba.

-Eres tan hermosa- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de besarla desesperadamente.

La chica no sabía si respirar o devolverle cada segundo de placer que recibía de él, pero lo único que podía hacer era gemir con mas fuerza mientras se consumaba aquel húmedo beso. Pero contra más gemía ella, Sheldon introducía más fervientemente sus largos dedos en ella, con más rapidez, con más fuerza.

Amy estaba al borde del clímax, no podía aguantar mucho más, pero el físico no tenia intención de detenerse. Quería llevara a un nivel de placer que no hubiese sentido con ningún otro hombre. Quería que ella supiera que sólo podría hacer el amor con él, porque jamás la dejaría y jamás haría que deseara a otro como lo desearía a él.

Ella no dejaba de retorcerse, estaba llegando, pero le faltaban fuerzas, de modo que se sintió incapaz de continuar aquel beso. Sheldon lo entendía, entonces se quedó mirándola, observando cada gesto de ella. Pero había cerrado los ojos.

-Mírame- Le pidió él sin dejar de mover sus gloriosas manos.

Amy accedió a su petición y lo miró. El tenerlo sobre ella, masturbándola y haciendo que lo mirara, hacía que esa fuera la situación más erótica que había vivido en su vida. Le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, pero éste se intensificó mucho más cuando sintió como Sheldon, con otro de sus dedos comenzaba a acariciarle fuertemente aquel botoncito que lograba que ella llegase al séptimo cielo.

De repente todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, a temblar, se puso rígida por unos instantes y un gran gemido acompañó el final de su orgasmo. Sheldon se detuvo, la observó atentamente y esperó a que se calmara.

-Perdona por lo de antes, pero entiende que ahora eres mía y no deseo que nadie te haga daño- Le susurro.

Amy lo miró atentamente. Ella era una mujer libre, nunca se había atado a nadie lo suficiente como para sentirse que era de nadie. Pero con Sheldon era diferente. En lo poco que hacía que lo conocía, había logrado sentir sentimientos y sensaciones jamás vividas, y por primera vez en su vida, no le importó ser de alguien.

 **Continuará...**

 **Vaya escena de tensión entre Sheldon, Amy y Barry no? Jajaja**


	16. capítulo 16

El sonido del despertador indicaba que un nuevo día había llegado. Pero para aquel par de enamorados no era necesario que se lo recordaran; durante toda la noche habían estado haciendo el amor y todavía continuaban, ignorando por completo aquel impertinente reloj.

Pero éste no dejaba de sonar haciendo que su timbre se mezclara con las fuertes respiraciones y gemidos que salían de la cama.

De repente un fuerte golpe se escuchó, y el despertador apareció roto en el suelo.

-¡Oye, era el único que tenía!- Se queja Sheldon.

Amy, que no paraba de reír se sienta a ahorcajas sobre él.

-Eso no es nada. Todo un cientifico debe poder comprar todos los despertadores que quiera- Decía juguetonamente mientras acariciaba su miembro excitado.

Él respiraba agitadamente, esa Vixen lo volvía loco.

-Si, pero hoy es domingo y hasta mañana no me podré comprar otro- Decía pesadamente mientras sentía las manos de ella ascender y descender a través de su masculinidad.

-Bueno, te prometo que a partir de mañana seré yo tu despertador y te aseguro que lo haré de la manera más dulce- Dice picaramente mientras comienza a introducir su miembro en su interior.

Sheldon tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como estaba completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía a mil por hora, estaba demasiado excitado, nunca antes una mujer había logrado tal estado sobre él.

A pesar de estar toda la noche haciendo el amor, todavía se sentía con fuerzas para más, deseaba más, necesitaba más. Con suma urgencia agarró las nalgas de ella, profundizando el acto. Guiándole el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más intenso. Amy tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus manos agarraban fuertemente los hombros de Sheldon. Sentía sus como sus manos guiaban sus movimientos de cadera, haciendo que cada vez fuese más deprisa.

Estaba agotada, cansada, se sentía sucia y sudada, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que él la tocaba su cuerpo ardía, mostrándole la necesidad que de él tenía, ese hombre se estaba convirtiendo como una droga para ella, cada vez quería más, y por más satisfecha que quedará, sabía que nunca tendría suficiente.

Él abrió los ojos, observó como sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de sus movimientos, como su respiración era dificultosa por las sensaciones que debía estar sintiendo. Vio el punto de unión entre ambos, haciendo que toda esa imagen en conjunto lo enloqueciera todavía más.

En un movimiento desesperado por poder hacer que ella se retorciese de placer, se puso encima; sujetó sus piernas, colocándoselas sobre los hombros, logrando penetrarla más profundamente.

Amy yacía debajo de él, se sentía como una muñeca, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para poder abrazarlo. Sus brazos estaban sobre su cabeza y su mirada fija en él.

El físico entraba una y otra vez en su interior, sus gemidos eran ya un acto desesperado por la necesidad que ambos tenían de llegar al punto más álgido de aquel acto. Sintió como ella comenzaba a retorcerse debajo suyo, entendiendo que le quedaba poco. Apresuró su marcha, haciendo los movimientos cada vez más rápidos, y con eso logrando que ambos toquen el séptimo cielo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se separó de ella y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola dulcemente, intentando calmar todavía los espasmos que su cuerpo recibía.

-¡Estoy exahusto!- Exclamó Sheldon derrotado ante la sesión que habían vivido.

Amy apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón y la manera en la que intentaba marcar un ritmo más pausado.

-No se de que te quejas, tu fuiste el que no me dejo en toda la noche- Decía ella divertida al recordar como cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor y descansar unos minutos, Sheldon regresaba al ataque con fuerzas renovadas.

-La culpa no es mía...

-¿Y que quieres decir con eso?- Le pregunta ella alzando su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Que yo tengo la culpa de que seas insaciable?

-Por supuesto, si no lograras que te deseara tanto, esta noche hubiera dormido como el buen chico que soy- Decía poniendo una carita de perro abandonado.

-¡Tu buen chico!- Se sorprende. -¡Enserio me gustaría conocerlo!

Sheldon no paraba de reír. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, siempre lograba hacerlo reír; incluso en esas circunstancias ella lo retaba y le contestaba. Cuando entendería Amy que con ese carácter, que era puro fuego, él nunca llegaría a saciarse de ella. Cuanto más le contestara, contra más lo regañara o lo hiciera reír, él más la desearía.

-Creo que esta por aquí, en alguna parte- Comenta él divertido. -Déjame que te lo presente.

Decía sensualmente mientras abordaba de nuevo el cuello de Amy, para luego ascender a su oreja.

La ventaja de estar haciendo el amor con ella por toda la noche, era que había descubierto numerosos puntos erógenos de la chica, cada vez le era más fácil que ella sucumbiese a sus caricias.

-¡Espera Sheldon!- Exclama ella intentando separarse. -Ya basta, estoy agotada. Creo que voy a tener el cuerpo acalambrado por lo menos por un mes entero.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, los calambres se quitan haciendo más ejercicio.

Amy no paraba de reírse ante ese comentario. Aquel hombre era insaciable y con gusto se hubiera dejado seducir nuevamente, pero la falta de sueño y el cansancio ya eran superiores. Entonces que como pudo se liberó de aquellos posesivos brazos, los cuales la tenían retenida y saltó de la cama.

-¿No se supone que tenías que viajar a la casa de tu madre?- Le pregunta con los brazos en jarra, completamente desnuda.

-¡Ay, mi madre!- Sheldon pegó un salto en la cama. Todo lo "contento" que hubiese podido estar minutos antes, desapareció con solo pensar en su madre. -¡Diablos, lo olvide- Se quejaba mientras salia de la cama en dirección al baño.

-¡Sé un buen hijo y ve a visitarla como prometiste!- Dice ella mientras lo observa irse hacia el baño, aprovechando la ocasión para poder admirar todo su desnudo cuerpo.

-¡Si si, ya voy!- Gritaba desganado.

Amy se asomó por la puerta y vio como se daba una ducha rápida; una idea traviesa inundó su cabeza, pero la desechó enseguida. Por hoy ya habían tenido suficiente, además él se tenía que ir o si no llegaría tarde.

-¿Y tú que harás?- Pregunta Sheldon desde la ducha.

-Yo me quedo en aquí, mis amigas vendrán a almorzar para contarme sobre su viaje.

-Es cierto, algo me comentaste- Dice Sheldln mientras salía de la ducha. -Por cierto, si quieres que sea un buen chico, no camines delante mío totalmente desnuda, o si no, mi amigo se alterará- Dice señalando a su entrepierna que comenzaba a excitarse.

Amy se golpeó mentalmente. Iba desnuda, detrás de él, y ni se había percatado. A estas alturas habían intimado tanto que el pudor, frente a su desnudez, había desaparecido. Con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro se metió de nuevo en la cama, esperando a que él terminara de cambiarse.

-¿Qué haces ahí todavía?- Pregunta él entrando al cuarto totalmente arreglado.

-¿Que no ves? Intento dormir un poco, ya que alguien de por aquí cerca no me dejó dormir en toda la noche.

-Pero tus amigas vendrán.

-Sí, pero todavía me da tiempo a dormir un par de horitas más- Ella se acurrucó más en la cama y se cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello.

-¡Eso no es justo, yo tambien quiero quedarme!- Decía Sheldon haciendo pucheros.

-¡Jajaja! Eso te pasa por ser un pervertido.

El físico se recostó sobre la cama y le dio un beso.

-¿Con que pervertido?- Decía él divertido. -Anoche no te escuché quejarte en ningún momento, es mas ..- Decía poniendo cara de recordar algo. -Si recuerdo bien, me decías; "¡Sheldon más, por favor más!"- Decía imitando la voz de Amy.

-¡Mentiroso!- Exclamó ella lanzándole una almohada sobre la cabeza, haciendo que el estallase en carcajadas. -Tienes que rogar que yo te pida algo así- Decía fingiendo enfado mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

Sheldon le dio un último beso y se fue, pero en el marco de la puerta se paró y le dijo:

-¡Ya me lo pedirás!- Y corriendo cerró la puerta y pudo escuchar como otra almohada era lanzada.

Sus amigas al fin llegaron, pero Amy no contestaba a la puerta. Insistieron durante varios minutos más y cuando ya se iban a dar por vencidas, pensado que no había nadie, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una Amy en pijama, con el pelo todo alborotado y bostezando fuertemente.

-¿Enserio estabas durmiendo a esta hora?- Dice Penny.

Amy no se dignó en contestar, las dejó y se fue hacia la cocina.

Penny y Bernadette se miraron, extrañadas de que estuviera dormida. Pero una idea se les cruzó por la cabeza y por la mirada que ambas se lanzaron, las dos habían tenido la misma.

-¿No me digas que ese tipo no te dejo dormir en toda la noche?- Decía Bernadette intencionalmente, esperando la respuesta de su amiga. Pero contra todo pronóstico, lo que escuchó de ella era algo que jamás imaginó oírla decir o al menos reconocer.

-Mas o menos- Comentó Amy con toda la naturalidad del mundo ante las miradas desencajadas de sus amigas.

-¿¡Que!?- Gritaron ellas a la vez.

-¡No griten tanto! Que me duele la cabeza- Se queja Amy bebiéndose de un solo trago una taza de café bien cargado. -Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha, estoy que doy asco. Mientras llamen y pidan una pizza.

-¿Pero no íbamos a preparar aquí la comida?- Pregunta Bernadette.

-No tengo fuerza ni para tenerme en pie, mucho menos para cocinar. ¡Llama a la maldita pizzería!- Exclama agotada mientras se mete en el baño.

-Esto me suena a… ¡Noche loca de sexo! - Dijo Penny gritando lo último para que Amy lo escuchara.

Ambas amigas rompieron a reír, pero la contestación de la neurocientifica, desde el baño, las dejó heladas.

-¡Y del bueno!

Después de unas pesadas horas en avión, había llegado a Texas; nada había cambiado, todo seguía abarrotado y caluroso como siempre.

-¡Dios mama, estaba delicioso!- Decía un lleno y Feliz Sheldon.

-Me alegro, pero deberías pasarte más seguido por casa. ¿Que es lo que comes tu solo?

-Dejalo en paz-Decía Georgie. -Esta en plena forma, seguro que se alimenta bien.

-Lo se, pero no le cuesta nada viajar hasta aquí más a seguido- Se quejaba Mary.

-Lo siento mama, pero el trabajo me absorbe la mayor parte del tiempo. Además como bien, no te preocupes.

Sheldon quería mucho a su madre, y en muchas ocasiones la extrañaba. Pero agradecía el haberse emancipado, su madre era demasiado protectora con él. Y él había estado demasiados años bajo su mando, con temor de hacer algo incorrecto y de ese modo provocando su enojo. Pero ahora era un adulto, ya no dependía de ella y agradecía de que fuera así.

-No me preocupo, Shelly. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que sientes la cabeza- Comentaba la mujer mientras limpiaba la mesa. -A nivel profesional estas en muy buena posición y dinero no te falta, pero…

-Pero…- Repitió Sheldon animándola a que continuara.

-¿Pensaste en tener una familia?

-¡Por favor mamá!- Salta Georgie en defensa de su hermano. -Sheldon es muy joven, ahora tiene que disfrutar de la soltería. Ya tendrá tiempo a atarse de por vida.

-¡Todavía me pegunto de donde aprendiste eso!- Dice exasperada. -Tu padre y yo, a su edad ya estábamos casados y éramos padres.

-Sí, pero los tiempos cambian. Hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar a la persona adecuada- Se Defendía Georgie.

-Eso es por que no tienen respeto por nada.

-Mamá, Sheldon es joven. Cuando llegue la mujer adecuada para él, te aseguro que no la dejará escapar- Vuelve a decir mientras come su postre. -Además, él puede valerse por si mismo. No necesita de una mujer. ¡Es inteligente, tiene dinero, que más quieres!

-Lo cierto es que tengo novia- Comenta tranquilamente Sheldon, mientras le dá un sorbo a su te.

Georgie y Mary continuaron discutiendo por un rato más, hasta que se dieron cuenta de las palabras dichas por Sheldon; se lo quedaron mirando, serios, callados.

Sheldon se estaba divirtiendo al verlos en ese estado, hasta que su madre reaccionó

-¿¡De verdad!?- Gritó ella emocionada- ¿Quien es? ¿Como se llama? ¿Es de buena familia? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿En que trabaja? ¿Es atea o judía? ¿Va a la iglesia?

Sheldon se echó a reír, así era su madre y así la quería.

-Bueno, una pregunta a la vez- Decía Georgie haciendo que su madre se calmara un poco. -A ver Sheldon, cuéntanos sobre ella.

-Se llama Amy, tiene mi edad. Es muy guapa, de cabello castaño, con los ojos verdes.

-¡Todo un bombón!- Exclama el muchacho.

-Ya basta, George- Le dice su madre cansada de oírlo. -Continua.

-Es una chica genial, además de ser mi novia, es mi amiga. No se, nos complementamos perfectamente- Explica Sheldon. -Es muy inteligente, ahora atraviesa un momento delicado con su padre.

-¿No se hablan?- Pregunta Georgie.

-Mas o menos.

-Entonces debes ayudarla para que se arregle las cosas con su padre- Le dice su madre, con toda su sabiduría.

-Si, tenía pensado hacerlo.

-¿Y en que trabaja?

-Bueno, ella es… mi asistente personal.

-¿Asistente?- Pregunta Mary.

-Si, ella me ayuda en algunas tareas, haciendo que mi trabajo sea más desahogado- Le medio miente Sheldon.

Lo que tenía claro era que no le iba a decir que en un principio la había contratado para limpiara su departamento y mucho menos que vivían juntos. Entonces hubo algunos detalles sobre ella los debía obviar o cambiar un poquito, para que su madre no se sintiera ofendida.

La tarde fue transcurriendo y mientras Sheldon se había mantenido firme, como un campeón, ante el interrogatorio de su madre y hermano, Amy había estado haciendo lo mismo con sus amigas.

-La verdad es que no puedo creer todo lo que te pasó en una semana.

-Es cierto, deberemos desaparecer más seguido. Tal vez para la próxima aparezcas casada- Se reían sus amigas.

-Lo se. ¿Pero no parece que voy demasiado rápido? Es decir, apenas lo conozco y estoy viviendo con él.

-Bueno esto es algo temporal. ¿No es así?- Dice Penny.

-¿No piensas buscarte tu propio departamento?- Añade Bernadette.

-Si, pero desde que estoy con él... No sé.

-¿Te pidió que te quedes a vivir con él?- Le pregunta la rubia.

-No, no hablamos del tema.

-Entonces si fuera tu, me iría buscando algo, por si las dudas. Con los chicos nunca se sabe.

-¡Pero él es confiable!

-¿Estas segura?- Le pregunta Bernie. -No me malinterpretes. Seguro es un gran hombre, pero piensa que tú, como mujer, tienes algo de desventaja.

-Es cierto. No queremos sacarte de la burbuja en la que estás, pero no está de mas que tengas cuidado. Si acaban mal, espero que eso no ocurra- Aclara ante la mirada amenazante que le suelta amy. -Eres tu tendrás que largarte con una mando delante y la otra detrás- Le dice Penny.

-Además, pueden continuar viéndose aunque vivan en casas separadas.

-Y tienes que buscar otro empleo- Le recuerda Penny. -¿O quieres vivir siempre a expensas de tu novio siendo la mujer de la limpieza?

-Tienen razón, mañana hablaré con Sheldon.

La felicidad que embriagaba a Amy, fue interrumpida, cuando sus amigas le hicieron ver la realidad del asunto. No podía quedarse eternamente con aquel trabajo, y más si era la novia de Sheldon.

Y mucho menos si vivían juntos.

Si lo pensaba bien, aquello no tenía sentido. Si vivían juntos, aquel departamento sería suyo también. Entonces que ella limpiara era lo más normal.

Lo que no era lógico, que él le pague por eso, cuando ella era la que debía aportar algo de dinero por los gastos. En resumidas cuentas, esa situación era inviable, y tenía que solucionarlo cuanto antes mejor.

El problema sería, en como Sheldon se tomaría todo aquello,

¿Lo entendería o se enfadaría?

 **Continuará...**


End file.
